Brand of Wutai
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE][YUFFENTINE] Yuffie finds a way to avoid marrying her betrothed, but was it the wisest choice? Lemony goodness as well!
1. Chapter One

_A/N: There is lemoness in this story! Just so you know! ENJOY!_

**Chapter One**

Vincent leaned his shoulders against the wall to support them, his hands hanging loosely on his comrade as her movements began to increase in pace. How they had gotten to this intimate position, the man was unsure. It had been two years since he'd last seen the blooming ninja, but to reunite in a passionate way was not what he expected when he'd accepted the invitation sent by the only other living female of Avalanche.

The room was metallic, boxes were neatly stacked and it was dark. A broken lock on the door ended up as more of a hassle then an easy fix, he concluded. Yuffie had come into the storage room to leave a box for Reeve that held some streamers from the convention room where a reunion had underwent. Being a new building and too dark for the young Wutaian girl to see, she was unable to pick the lock and without damaging the door, he was unable to escape from entrapment. However, neither seemed upset about that matter. "Yuffie." His call was deep and crisp as a clawed cybernetic hand tightly held her small firm ass, pressing her hips down as he moved upwards nearing his release.

"Harder." Kisaragi moaned one last time, eagerly greeting his movements with a roll of her hips as the mind numbing orgasm wracked her body.

Red eyes watched as the ninja slumped forward as his seed filled her.

"Vincent!" "Yuffie!" With the two voices came the artificial light to the room, illuminating their sweat drenched frames. Stormy eyes snapped to the two blond men standing in the doorway. "Heh, um, hey guys." Her small hand lifted up to give a flip of her wrist in a small wave. "No!" The young voice yelped, but it went upon deaf ears as the door came slamming shut yet again. "We're locked in again."

Valentine's stoic expression continued, although his eyes roamed freely in the darkness over the sweat glistened form. "Up for another round?" The feminine voice asked, watching lustful eyes. A groan escaped freely from lips, hot and red from the heat, as his groin became tight within her depths yet again. Yuffie giggled and pressed her lips to his throat, slipping her tongue out to taste his skin as she kissed her way up to his ear hidden behind silky black locks.

"Fuck me, Vinny?" Her words sent a pleasurable groan through his mouth as the swiftness of speed overtook them, the scarred back no longer leaned against the wall, but was fresh to the open air as hers was now firmly planted where his head been, only higher on the cold steel. Without restraint his swollen member pounded her relentlessly as if trying to merge their bodies within the structure. "Oh!" She panted again; his eyes become half lidded as Chaos roared with excitement yet again in his mind. "Harder…" The pain of their stress filled lives seemed to fade away as they fulfilled the longing of another's passionate touch. No feeling but pleasure dominating their senses.

At least for the time being.

"Where are they?" Tifa questioned her new husband without hesitation as the two men walked back into the convention center. The large room was empty, marble tile glistened with newly waxed floors. A party seemingly has never happened with how clean it looked.

With spiky blond hair and startling blue eyes the man shrugged and crossed his arms. "We couldn't find them." Cid interrupted, sensing the tension in his comrade. The absence of foul language went unnoticed by the questioner as she tapped her foot. "Let's wait a few more minutes, then we we're leaving." Both the men could only give red tinted looked to one another as a pink glaze came over their cheeks.

A final stroke was all that was needed for seed to spill yet again into the ninja who panted exhausted from their activities. Continuing to grip the small thighs within a firm grasp, Vincent pulled out, red eyes staring into the eyes of his lover. "What was the meaning of this?" Something tugged at him as the boxes finally sat still on the ground after all the movement.

Yuffie bit her lower lip and sucked in a breath, trying to regain her voice. "I had too."

Eyebrows narrowed, while his grip tightened. "I did not force you." His voice was acidic.

"No, no, I didn't mean _that_." His relief was only mild. "I'm eighteen." The words seemed to make no change in his eyes. "When I get home I am to marry my betrothed."

Silence was thick, suffocating as realization dawned on the dark man. A deflowered princess couldn't marry a man that was promised to her. Both the human and clawed hand went numb, releasing its hold on the deflowered princess. Taking a step back, his eyes watched with anger as her body fell to the floor, pain encased her expression, but he took a step towards his clothes.

Yuffie silently began to dress, her body as numb as his at the moment of realization. 'What have I done?' The words were short, bitter even, as they rang loudly within her mind. "It wasn't all because of that, you know." She began, casting her head to look at the man as she pulled her shorts up and buckled her armor over her chest. "I've had a crush on you since we met you in that mansion years ago."

The look of hatred sent her way sent shivers rampant across the delicate curve of her spine. "You've added another sin to my list." His words were more acidic than ever before. "I am Wutainian; it's more than a sin to deflower a promised one, let alone a princess that was promised to another." The word 'was' rang loud in the dark room, as his eyes watched her pick at the lock again. "You've been able to open that the whole time?" It was more of a statement than a question, and more of an accusation filled with regret than a statement. All the same, she felt cold and numb; maybe she hadn't thought this through all the way…

Her motions stopped and an intake of breath sent his brows to narrow. "At least you were allowed to find your love." She paused, casting a cold stare of her own to him. "I'm to become a domesticated whore to a man I've never met."

The silence returned as Valentine buckled his cape onto him. A click and a shove sent the door open as he began his swift retreat from the room, sweeping past her he stopped long enough to tie his bandana more securely. "Then you've proven your perfect for the title already."

A choked back sob fell onto the empty hall as her lover disappeared into the nearby staircase. "Fuck you, Valentine." The words were filled with resentment over the past few minutes. Placing a palm tightly onto her heart, she filled her lungs with oxygen. 'If only it hadn't felt so good.' Closing her stormy eyes briefly she headed in the direction her lover had went. 'Time to face my fate…'

Morning came quickly, birds chirped and the sun glared mockingly into her eyes as she held an arm to her brow watching the Highwind swim through the wind as it ascended back into the sky. Leaving her to the future she granted herself…

Godo appeared uneasy at the almost older looking smile twisting to his daughter's lips as she came into his meeting room where he and another man stood shaking hands, her hands coming to cross over her chest defiantly at his glare. "Good, your back. This is your future father-in-law, Master Byn of the Sakro household, his son –"

"No." Her voice seemed almost hesitant.

Smoke nearly flew from his ears at the embarrassing defiancy made his cheeks pinkened. "We've went over this."

"I'm not fit to marry." Yuffie spoke, casting a look to the father of her betrothed curiously. "I've laid with another."

"You what!" Godo seethed with anger as the other gentleman crossed the room, sending a shameful glare to the former future daughter-in-law. It was a disgrace to not leave from the presence of a 'whore' when they were promised to a son. The silence of the man was deafening, but her father was hardly quiet. Red faced, and seething with hatred his palm came rushing towards her before she could move at the surprising hit. Fingernails bit into her right cheek, piercing the skin as they flew across. "You've done this on purpose, haven't you?" His accusing, seething tone sent a cold wave of nausea down to the pit of the young ninja's gut.

Glancing away, her tears seemed to fail her hard look and feel silently down her cheeks. The gripping of her arm from an aged hand did not go unnoticed, but rather uncaringly ignored as she was dragged out of her childhood home and was forced to withstand the stinging sun again as villagers stopped and gathered to the angry Wutainian lord. "The marriage of your princess is now forgotten." The scratchy, bitter words were loud and very much as aggressive as his feelings. "I declare your princess a whore!" His pause was short. "Her branding will declare her exile from the Kisaragi name." Storm filled eyes with flowing tears snapped up to look at her father. 'Brand?' The fears were confirmed as she watched him lift the metal tool that looked more like a pen, its end bright and unyielding as the sun.

Without the strength to move as sobbing wracked the ninja's body the feeling of burnt flesh sent a scream through her lips as a symbol was singed onto her neck and the sound of scissors behind her cut through her locks of dark brown hair that had started to reach her mid back. A hand flew haphazardly back wanting to feel that her hair still was long, to make this all an unfriendly dream. Unfortunately, the throbbing became intense as her skin inflamed around the new wound and her body was pushed off the steps onto the ground below.

Godo left, as did his advisors who had handed him the tool used for the marking. The slamming of the pagoda's doors seemed to echo in the air like a bird's song, but it was hardly pleasant. Villagers watched with their own mix of emotions as the exiled princess uneasily stood and began to push through the crowd.

'Harder. Oh! Fuck me…' The previous day's events were stained into the memory of her mind as she dragged her numb body through the streets, greeted with only shut doors and disgusted glares. Tourists watched her with a different emotion, but it was hardly friendly.

The entrance was near; Yuffie picked up her pace and turned towards her house rather than head away from the hometown. A woman no more than her own age, her husband of choice standing next to her with an unreadable expression pursed her lips and spat at the ground before walking into her own home. 'What have I done?' Everything was hazy and I was more than glad to fall unconscious onto the mats awaiting me inside.

"It's only been three weeks Tifa; we can't have another reunion already." Cloud chided with an amused smirk as his wife's lips fell to an unhappy frown. "Not that we can't have everyone over…" The smile that reached from ear to ear sent a grin to his own face. "I'll go call Cid and tell him to surprise everyone, don't want anyone bailing out do we?"

Her heart raced again, "What are you doing here?" Stormy eyes looked to another standing behind her lover. "What's going on?" The body of a well trained ninja stood and looked at the two with unease.

"Doing what I have too." Vincent voice was neither acidic nor comforting as he looked upon his lover. "I am going to wed you." The turn of his heal and pushing of a door the stoic man walked back out of the house and into the afternoons sky as the townspeople and tourists gathered around to watch with curious eyes. The woman from before was pulled from the house by the other man, as Godo rounded the corner, watching from afar to assure all was going according to what he had been told.

Yuffie struggled to contain herself from screaming, this was why she had betrayed her family name... The words were being spoken, the feeling of a binding two words left Vincent's mouth, leaving hers shortly after as a clawed hand pressed to her back, urging her in an oddly comforting way. Everything happened quickly, Vincent's hand tugged almost gently at her head as she reluctantly tipped it. The feeling of his lips on her brand sent a chill down her spine, but heat seemed to spread like a wild fire as they then moved to greet the pulsing lips of her own. Unfortunately, it was not the long moan filling kiss she had experienced days before, but a quick, almost disgusted peck.

Godo left as did the 'priest', people dispersed, but the looks were deafening. "What the fuck was that about? You two just fucking got married!" A voice yelled, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I fulfilled my obligation to Wutai, by the laws set." Valentine replied, casting an unfriendly glare the way of his new wife.

Cid took an uneasy look between the two and inhaled from the lit cancer stick. "Tifa fucking sent me to fucking get all you damned people so she could see all of you again. So come on, you can explain it too me onboard the damn ship."

The villagers dispersed and the three left with the wave of silence that seemed to fall upon them these days.

**TBC**

_A/N: A little fast paced as usual, but I hope you enjoyed it so far! Let me know what you think so I know whether to continue._


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: Due to all the **threats**, I felt it necessary to complete another chapter:grins: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Two**

"_I declare your princess a whore!" _Yuffie chocked back a sob, the words from her father had been soaked in hatred for his _daughter_ -- the female child that his wife had given him, and then died without replacing her with a son. Godo's words stung, but not as harshly as her husband's had the day before then when he was just her savior lover. "Perfect for the title? I guess so." The words came out with a heavy held back breath, her fingers danced up her skin until they came to rest on the brand.

It unnerved the girl as her husband stepped into the small room they shared since arriving at the Strife's home hours ago without a sound echoing from his metal cased boots. "My words were too harsh, I apologize." Vincent pressed the door to its frame as he stepped into the room and walked towards the bed where the young woman sat, once again remembering how she had managed to make her life and his own more complex in such a short time. She looked at him and nearly shuttered as the memory of her mind numbing orgasm tingled every inch of her body.

Red tinted her cheeks as she shook her head and tried to pull her hand way from the brand, but managed to only cover it with her fingers, unconsiously making her husband unable to see her disgrace.

The room was rather warm he noted, but shifted uncomfortably as he realized from the way the wind blew through the window that was partly opened beside them that it was merely himself getting too worked up over the memory they both seemed to brew over. Yuffie slammed her fist onto her knee. "I'm sorry Vincent." Her voice was sharp, as were the stormy eyes that stared at her palm intently. "I am! I didn't think about what I was doing, I didn't know everything would turn out this way."

"What's done is done." Valentine looked to his wife and tilted his head to read what the symbol said.

She reached up, covering the symbol again, her eyes igniting with hatred of the brand. "It says, "Whore", Vincent. Whore. Whore. Whore!" Her legs trembled, but she managed to stand, facing him. "I lost my name, title, and my pride Vinny! Everything!" Taking in a breath the woman brought her fingers to the symbols and dragged her nails across. "All that stealing I did for him all those years! Which was against the laws as well, mind you, then he decides the only way to restore Wutai was for me to marry the one I had been betrothed to since my birth. Out of all the times to finally start following the traditions…" Falling to her knees she wept openly. "He branded me, Vinny! Do you know what that feels like to have everyone know…what you are?"

"You are not a whore." Vincent finally spoke, stopping the ranting of the weeping woman. "A mistake was made, although large in scale, a mistake."

"Mistake?" Yuffie repeated and he gave a nod. "If it's a mistake, then why would I be willing to do it again?" His silence made her continue. 'Would I do it again?' The feelings of that day she lost her innocence rushed forth and she nodded. "That was the first time in my life I felt like a woman. A real woman, not some bratty girl that everyone hates to see… I felt more alive than I have ever felt. I _would_ do it again if given the chance."

The human hand reached down and outstretched his fingers to run through the short hair she now adorned. "Would you? You would willingly disgrace your name by bedding a monster again?"

"You're not a monster, Vincent, and yes I would do it again." The heat built up within her. 'What is wrong with me? I should be focused on my exile, not, not this…' Her knees knocked together as she stood shakily and was pulled forward with ease to stand between the legs of her first lover.

"Prove it." His head leaned up to stare at her with crimson eyes. "But, only if what you say is true."

Her hand hesitated, afraid of his dark expression, yet she lifted it to the hem of her white shirt grasping the edge and pulling the piece from her lithe figure marred with several bruises. She could see the thin eyebrows pull tight together, but she continued to undress until every item lay on the ground discarded. Purple and black marks, bruising, were covering her in various places, but she ignored them and leaned forward to capture his lips like she had done that day. "What happened?" Vincent held a tone of concern as a bruise on her hip looked more like a hand imprint.

Mrs. Valentine shuttered, but not from pleasure. Shaking her head her lips covered his again and effortlessly fell on top of him as he laid back. Their movements were gentler than the times before, but the longing for the feel of each others touch again was not missing from the ministrations. After moments the young wife was pulled underneath a muscular chest and pressed into the mattress deeper as they continued with the sex they both craved. Yuffie was new to the sensations, while her partner was trying to make up for 30 years hidden in a coffin.

"Dinner's ready." Their door did not open, but a swift knock, words then the sound of footsteps leaving, no doubt Barret's from the rough sounding voice were the only traces someone had even come.

It didn't take long for the two to sneak in another round before dressing and departing down the hall and into the kitchen where the others sat, glaring at the two, and their meals untouched. "I'm surprised you guys haven't devoured everything yet." Yuffie stated as she took a seat and looked about with a sense of uneasiness.

"Tifa wouldn't let any of us fucking eat till you two got done fucking and down here." Cid bellowed and grabbed his fork, digging into the meal along with the others who were now happily engulfing their own food.

"I'm pregnant." The lady of the house said in between bites, her husband promptly spat out his mouthful of mashed potatoes and jumped. "What did you say?"

Tifa kept a straight face and took another bite of chicken. "You heard me, I'm pregnant. I found out a week ago, but I wanted everyone here."

"Congratulations." Vincent was the first to reply before the sound of talking and more congratulations were sung about, the long awaited food forgotten.

Dinner finished slowly, the talking seemed to cause the food to go cold, but oddly everything was eaten. Maybe because everyone had appetites the size of chocobo's, but either way the reason was unknown.

"Yuffie, could I talk to you before you all go?" The uncomfortable tone in Mrs. Strifes voice made the female in question shift to her other foot before walking back inside from the door she was about to depart from with everyone else. Silence, it was very quiet as the two walked down the hall towards a large bedroom. "Its just Cid told me some things and I just want to know…"

The former Kisaragi princess groaned audibly as she closed the dark wooden door behind her, coming to a seat on the plush brown leather chair. Moving around slightly she became comfortable and leaned back. "This chair is really comfy." Letting her fingers dance over the feel of it, she brought her eyes back to the annoyed ones that sat their with more worry than annoyance.

"You and Vincent," She paused and let a brief grin cross her lips. "Cloud told me about the storage room…" Yuffie covered her face as the blush rose, everything still had yet to sink in and here she was talking about it again. "Then Cid told me an hour ago about what he saw in Wutai. I know there is something up, Yufs; otherwise you would have invited us to the wedding. Besides, Vincent getting married is a pretty large step for him…"

"I didn't know we were getting married. –"

"So it's true?" Dark dirt colored eyes danced in surprise. "You two really did get married?"

Ninja Valentine stood, taking in the appearance of the room. Wooden walls, with a few pictures of the days two years ago when Sephiroth was the main concern. "I would be married to my betrothed right now." She began, and took an uneasy shift to lean against her left leg. "In Wutai a woman cannot marry her betrothed if she is not pure. My plan worked, but some other things happened that made things not turn out the way I planned."

Her friend blinked and stood as well. "You slept with Vincent so you didn't have to marry? Then why are you married to him? Doesn't that defeat the point?"

"Gawd Tif, don't you think I know that?" The words were lazily replied as a hand reached up to rub unconsciously at the brand.

"I'm sorry Yufs, I was just curious." Tifa shifted much like the other woman had just minutes ago. "Just one more question, about Wutai..?" Yuffie nodded, tapping her foot with impatience. "Do they do that to everyone who weds in Wutai? I've never seen that before…" Her long finger pointed accusingly at the symbol she was tracing with her fingers without realization.

Gray eyes widened and her head snapped away from the gaze. "No they don't." Her words held more of an acidic tone than intended. "And it's none of your business why I have it either!" Reaching for the door handle hurriedly she ran from the room, heading down the hall and outside to the blond pilot waiting, ever so …patiently by the ladder leading to the top.

"I take it Tifa's done talking your fucking ear off—"Cid paused and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "What's—"

"Nothing!" Her grip seemed to burn against the rope as feet climbed clumsily to the top, unpleasant liquid dripping from her eyes. Darting across the outside area of the large airship her feet gripped the ground tightly with each step, taking her quickly to the door and down into the heart of the ship. 'A shower, I really need one…' The pain of a simple question burned deeply as she managed to avoid everyone else and make it to her room, ignoring Vincent as she slid into the bathroom to turn on the shower water.

She never noticed the presence of her husband till a metallic arm pulled her to the chest she had moaned against only hours ago. "I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that." Vincent reached a hand up to pull up her chin. "You weren't the only one with unholy intentions." The hand slipped as she held her own head up, letting it slide carefully down her back. "I'm Wutainian, I know the laws. My actions were not without knowledge of what would happen. However, it seems you had failed to truly know what you would get yourself into when choosing me to destroy your name." He paused and let the hot water dance over and scolds their bodies. "Tell me, did you not know of the brand?"

Yuffie let her forehead, dripping with water lean against the mans chest as her hand once again found its way to the symbol, giving her head a shake she sighed. "I thought I would just lose the Kisaragi name, and not have to marry." Letting the tips of her fingers run over the brand she could almost feel it burn again like it had that day. "Wutai hasn't followed very many traditions in the past few years, so I never bothered to look it up."

"You're lucky he did not order the full tradition to be cast." He stated and released his arm to grab her own that kept idly playing with the burnt flesh.

"What?" Her eyes held confusion.

"Ten lashes." It was then her breath stopped as she fell against his chest completely.

"I never want to return to Wutai." She suddenly stated, letting her hands grip his shoulders.

Vincent nodded and stared at the far wall of the shower, the water changing from hot to cold as the water heater become low. "We can never step into Wutai again. My actions exiled me and with marriage did the same to you."

The female Valentine pulled away and looked up with eyes of anger. "What?" She waved her hand about. "Then why did you marry me!" Slamming her fist against the wall in anger she looked away. "Now I will never be able to go to the Da Chao, or see the cherry blossoms fall! It was just because you had another so called 'sin' to your list wasn't it? How could you?"

His eyes narrowed, she noticed and pressed her back against the wall as he stepped forward. "I can assure you, it was not only myself I was thinking about when I claimed my exile." A claw hand came up to press the wall beside her head. "You wouldn't want to be there if you knew." Fingers slid up to fall flat against her small breast, firmly grasping it despite the gasp from her surprised lips. "When you're branded a whore," He spat, ignoring the tears that seemed to try not to fall. "Any Master of a household can take you without question." He stopped releasing her breast from his palm. After a moment of silence his form retreated, leaving the princess to fell to her knees in tears.

**TBC**

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you liked it:D_


	3. Chapter Three

_A/n: I wanted to let everyone know that there will be subtle explanations as to why Yuffie and Vincent have acted the way they are. I already explained in depth to a reviewer, hopefully he got my email :D, and I once again would like to thank him for the review, it was very helpful! Anyway, ENJOY!_

**Chapter Three**

"I'm not going in there Vincent!" Yuffie stated as they came to a stop, her muscles trying to pull her wrist from the tight grasp of the mans hand. It had been a week of screams and silences as they, well Mr. Valentine, listened to the constant arguing of anger from his new wife who was not the least bit pleased with how things seemed to be going in her self created misery. Nibleheim seemed to bring out the side of her he had been wondering about; questioning where it had went in two years time. "It's creepy in there." She lied.

The glare from the man beside her was clearly evident and obviously annoyed at being out in the middle of town in the first place. Sticking her tongue out the young woman glared as well, while a woman scurried her two children away from them. "It is just a clothing shop." He paused and looked down to the oversized shirt his wife wore. "You need your own clothes, this," His metallic digits grasped the black fabric lifting it up slightly. "Is mine." Letting his hand fall he too cast a deathly glare to a man that had walked past them staring openly at the scene they were causing.

Her voice grew louder. "Well, its mine now." Tugging her hand away at last she crossed her arms and turned away slightly. "Besides," She paused; stopping the tapping foot that had began to beat hard against the rock-filled cement. "I can't go in there with _you_."

His eyebrow rose and he threw an unearthly growl through his lips before walking off. "Get your damn clothes." Yuffie would have laughed had she not been angry at the man for demanding she stop wearing his comfy clothes anyway.

Walking into the shop, her glare faded away as she looked about. 'They have materia…' Biting her lip she walked towards the shelf's filled with various types of the orbs she craved. 'Maybe if I just took one.' Reaching out to touch a shiny blue one only a few inches away a startlingly high-pitched voice caught her off guard. "How can I help you?" The woman looked no less than twenty-five, but her voice sounded as if it was a screaming six-year-old. "Are you looking for materia?" A shrill giggle went through the lady's lips as she reached forward to tug on Yuffie's arm. "You're Yuffie! One of the saviors of the world, aren't you? Yes! You'd have to be…" A sudden seriousness came over the woman as she pointed to the materia collection. "I am going to have to ask you to step away from those."

Mrs. Valentine blinked, 'Gawd, she reminds me of _me_ before Sephiroth. But, I was always much prettier.' Yuffie smirked, 'Why couldn't he have run his sword through—' A sudden uneasiness swept through her as she remembered vividly how the masamune cut through Aeries with such ease that it made her stomach churn again. "I'm looking for clothes." Her good mood suddenly spoiled.

"Oh goody!" The woman giggled and pointed around the store while talking faster than the airship could fly. By the end of an exhausting hour, Yuffie had all the clothes she never wanted in the first place and a pair of stilettos that she had finally given into buying since the woman would not shut-up or let her get a word in edge wise. Giving a look back she fingered the contents of her pocket followed by a gleeful laugh. "Kyuk, kyuk, kyuk." As she headed back towards the mansion with several bags strung over her shoulder.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Vincent asked as he looked up from a book as he sat idly on the couch.

"Oh look, you can talk." Her tongue darted out in a playful manor that seemed to go unnoticed by her husband as she tossed the bags onto the couch next to him.

The trademark stoic look remained as he set the book down. "Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it."

A gasp left Yuffie's lips as she turned beat red. As a hand went to pick up the book a sound of laughter threw him off guard. "You made a joke! Vincent Valentine actually made a joke." Jumping onto the couch, she planted herself firmly in his lap only to be promptly pushed off. "You jerk! What was that for?" Picking herself up she stood before him, a hand pressed to her hip which leaned against it with ease, and the other swooshing through the air in anger. "What the hell is your problem lately?" The silence was more than aggravating. "Fine! Have fun with your damn book." Turning on her heal she began gather her bags.

"Getting on top of me was what got you here in the first place." Vincent finally relented. "It would be best for you to accept and—"

"What?" Her crimson face was boiling in anger, possibly hurt, as she interrupted. "Just bed you at night like a good wife and become that domesticated whore I didn't want to be? Not speaking a word to you otherwise unless you ask it of me? I may not have been educated very well with the traditions of Wutai's laws, but it didn't stop my father from forcing me to learn about being the 'perfect' Wutainian wife all these years from his asinine comments every time I did come home! I refuse to be that."

Throwing a bag across the room in seething resentment she glared as the contents scattered over the bare wood floors. She knew that her anger was not rightly given, not to mention the promise's she made to herself as her body nearly plummeted into the life stream that was rising as everyone tried to escape from where they had defeated the former general were slowly being thrown from her mind in pieces as they broke every day. Clenching her fists she pulled the few bags she still had and hurried away before she once again cried over spilt perfume. This was no time to think of something that happened so long ago…

Vincent frowned, casting his book an unpleasant glare before standing and walking to the clothes decorating the dusty floor. One by one his fingers plucked them from the ground, placing them with disinterest into the large plastic bag.

'**_There you go, wear that.'_** Chaos chuckled out as a red bra hung from his hosts fingertips before being placed in the bag. **_'Red is your color.'_**

Standing up straight the man set the bag down and reached for his book. 'Where have you been?'

'**_Oh, to the slopes for some hot tea and crumpets.'_** The sarcasm was hardly missed. **_'Where the hell do you think I've been you idiotic mortal? Here, watching the two of you piss each other off for the past week!'_** Chaos gave a snort, **_'Quite amusing really.'_**

'I see.' His body twitched as a loud cackle ran through from his demons amused laugh once again. Walking upstairs he headed for the master bedroom so he could enter the basement where there were no yelling women, only a sarcastic demon with a sense lacking amusing humor.

The demon quieted for a moment. "**_Look, she's ignoring you why don't you go 'make up'? I'd like to feel us bending her over and--'_**

'The only _us_ is between her and I.' Vincent replied, trying to block out the comments from the enemy within.

'**_Is that so?'_** Chaos could feel the static run through his master's body, not to mention the way his feet stopped from the comment. **_'I am within you, Vinny.'_** He chided using the term the woman had used many times before. **_'If your doing anything, I might as well be doing it myself since I can feel it all the same. Remember that next time when your undressing her and watching as her head leans forward to gasp for breath as a quick thrust sends her over the edge--'_**

"Enough!" Red eyes snapped alive like fire, then turned to the shriek that sounded at the same time.

Yuffie would have been lying if she said the man near her did not scare her at times, although she knew he was safer than many of the men she's met while traveling. That didn't stop her heart from pounding when the obvious conversation between a demon and himself sent his anger boiling. "Just ignore him Vincent." She stated with a breathless voice as her legs came over the side of the bed, no longer giving him her silence. It was too hard to keep quiet anyway. 'He was talking to that Chaos demon right?' She hesitated, maybe she had guessed wrong. "Look, about the clothes…" He was silent so she stepped forward. 'I am not afraid of Vincent.' She chanted, and came to stop a foot before him. The sound of knocking on the front door sent her young legs running. "I'll get it."

The relief was short lived as the door opened to reveal a woman, taller in height with obsidian hair. Eyes of a haunting blue were staring back without any expression easily read over the striking features. "Does Vincent Valentine reside here?"

Yuffie continued to look at the woman, studying her she couldn't be less than forty, but surely no more than fifty. 'Was this a girlfriend of his?' She almost snorted. "That depends—"

"Sarah." The name floated from tight lips, as Vincent came to the door.

"Vince!" This Sarah waited no more than a split second when her face took on an utterly happy look and her arms flew out to _squeeze_ the man before her. "Its you, but..." She tilted her head. "Wait," Her face fell, pushing off of the man. "Are you his son?"

Gray eyes blinked, "Gawd! Someone better tell me what the hell is going on and _quick_!" Yuffie fumed, that was _her _husband, no matter the feelings of loathing they shared for one another.

"I am who you are looking for." He paused and cast his eyes to his wife to silence her. This of course did not work…

Yuffie glared right back. "Now you have a girlfriend? What the hell else have you been doing these past two years besides going to that damn waterfall to mourn over—"

"Silence!" His blood stirred, but was calmed by the woman before him watching with an unreadable expression. "Much has happened, Sarah, but I am him."

"You can't be!" Sarah called out and placed a hand on her heart. "The one I am looking for would be turning sixty this year, an older man. My brother is older than me…"

The chilled air swept through and the ninja's body went ridged. This was his sister? He had relatives? "You have a sister?" Her eyes looked to her comrade, lover, and husband, whoever he was with surprise.

Standing in the doorway for a moment more Vincent was pulled into another embrace by the older version of a long forgotten memory. His lips twitched at the edges as his eyes of blood red closed and accepted the feeling of a familiar touch. Why not? He mused. Touching seemed to be something he was doing often these days. "Why are you here?"

Sarah looked away, pulling back and shrugged as she followed her brother who turned without notice and headed towards the kitchen, Yuffie followed at her heals eager to sate her curiosity. 'Never a dull day.' She mused, taking a seat. Vincent glared in her direction as a tongue slipped through her lips for a moment. "This must be your wife."

"How the hell did you guess that one?" Yuffie asked, tilting her head. "I guess it was our loving nature?" The snort echoed audibly while a small smile rose to the older woman's lips.

"I always imagined my brother marring someone outspoken, it's almost a tradition in our family. Every one of us has ended up with an unlikely spouse, grandmother started that I suppose." Her happiness seemed to fade as her eyes locked with his, staring unusually long. "My apologies, brother, but it still bothers me that you look like you did when I last saw you thirty-five years ago." Sarah looked pained for a moment. "I saw your name in the paper a year ago; I've been looking for you since."

Sarah watched the female at an angle beside her, glaring at the man that was her brother as he seemed to glare right back. She tilted her head as something caught her gaze, blue eyes widened briefly at the scaring on her sister-in-law's neck. Quickly she pulled them away to look about the kitchen. Waiting for the attention to draw back to her.

Dishes were drying on their own beside the sink its edge's rusting with age, she noted. To the right was a door leading to the backyard that appeared to be overgrown with weeds and grass. The yard had once been a beautiful sanctuary, she realized as her view observed the various statues and benches covered by lack of maintenance. This was not like her brother, he'd never been one to let things become so— "Fuck you!" Yuffie's voice echoed, as a pair of hands slammed onto the table.

The woman snapped her eyes back to the duo in time to see the young woman jump from her seat and leave the room in tears gripping with her hand the brand that had made her loose focus in the first place. Things seemed tense in the room and suddenly the woman wondered if coming here was a good idea…

"Mayb—" She was cut off before the first word left her mouth, her brothers eyes seemed to hold some regret in whatever he had told the young one. A few words were apologetically replied and she eased back in her chair. "Tell me, do you both always act like children?" Sarah knew it was not her place, but this was her brother and new sister and she was not about to let them act like fools like she had…

"Yuffie is young—" It was her turn to cut him off.

"I wasn't speaking solely of her, Vince. You've been treating her like a child since I got here, she's your wife." Sarah's voice was scolding, one of a mother's tone to a five-year-old who stole cookie batter from the bowl before they were cooked. "You've really changed."

Vincent sat silent and crossed his arms, his sister had always been the one to start fights when they were younger and the thought of her now telling him what to do sent a frown to his grumpy expression. "Things are not like they were, Sarah. I'm not the man I was and I never will be, no one can make a monster human."

An intake of breath and Sarah stood, angrily. "I heard about Lucrecia, and of Hojo. What they did to their son and some of what he did to you, Vince. I'm not an idiot to think things could be like they were before Shinra killed our parents and made you who you are." She paused, pressing her palms flat on the table. "You've never been a monster and the only way you will realize that is if you grow the hell up and stop brooding over spilt milk." The dark gunslinger sat silently, watching his sister as she spat some of the words Yuffie had in previous arguments, normally no one ever made it past the name Lucrecia. "I'm going to go check on her. Besides, I am eager to see what type of a person my sister-in-law is. Finish with your brooding crap, I came here to reunite with my brother not the shell of him."

His eyes followed her for a moment. "First door on the right, after the staircases." He spoke with distant eyes, the memory of a past love that betrayed him lingering in the dark recesses of his mind. Lucrecia was nothing but a pained memory; he now wished he would forget… Sarah never replied, but heeded his directions with ease. It was amazing how a forgotten family member could make themselves at home in your house after several decades.

'**_Your sister is quite attractive too.' _**Chaos interupted as Vincent growled.

'Don't even go there.' With that said he stood and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

**TBC**

_A/n: Hehe, I hope everyone enjoyed! Vincent has a sister! Please review of course!_


	4. Chapter Four

_A/n: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Four**

'I _want _her.' Vincent tossed the thought about his wife around as he sat on a ledge not far up the mountain of Nibleheim. His house was visible, but it was hazy even with his vision. The sun was set, its bright burning waves finally drawn away from the small town.

His lips turned down in a deep frown as another interesting topic seemed to flutter through his mind. Valentine could vividly remember the last time he had seen his young sister. Young, youthful and an angry girl, only fifteen, yet she used to scare the president of Shinra himself. Her fingers, he could tell even then, ached to release their frustration and unfortunately, she was often given the opportunity… Vincent sighed remember the aura around her that would have made her perfect as a Turk, but _used to_ was what bothered him. 'Probably for the better.' He lied, casting a strained look to his home.

It would be another lie to say that when his sister stood there in the doorway, despite the obvious signs of age he had yet to experience, covering her in various spots, did not hit him with a sense of happiness. Although a decade her senior, Vincent had admired his younger sibling when they were younger. She always had a way of pointing out the obvious and making him see his mistakes and achievements.

'Sadly,' He admitted to the passing wind. 'I have missed her.'

An aged hand reached up again before it was pulled away, the fingers ached badly to try and find a way to comfort the crying Wutainian princess. The symbol on her neck was more than obvious to the name she had represented. The Kisaragi crest was hard to miss when burned to ones flesh or the _subtle_ word burned on top. "There isn't a point in crying over what he said, you know." Her hand reached for a book that lay discarded on the night stand in the master bedroom. Flipping through the pages she heard the sound of tears stopping when the ninja finally realized the presence of her. "I doubt Vincent meant whatever he said." 'Her breath heated the glass of the mirror—' The book seemed to make her eyes quirk up at the young woman. "You read romance novels?" Tapping the now closed book with a thin finger she tilted her head. "What?"

"Why are you up here?" Yuffie seemed a little dazed. "How long have you been here anyway?" 'Gawd! I feel like a little girl again!' Gray eyes observed the book in her hands. "That's Vincent's book. I doubt it's a romance novel." A snort left her quickly, but her vision caught hold of the smirk her sister-in-law held, the previous questions were dismissed as they both looked up.

"Vincent reads romance novels!" Their laughter was similar in mirth at the discovery, with panting breaths the two attempted to stop from their joyous find. Yuffie basked in her laughter; it had been a long time since she had. With the attempt to stop, the two only managed to fall into another fit of uncontrollable, unyielding... Red eyes that stared at them without the sensation the two shared at the moment.

Crying was soon forgotten, but the glare of death was enough to send them both to an uneasy silence. "Heh, um, hi?" Yuffie giggled lightly, embarrassed, and bit her lower lip.

Stepping forward Vincent snatched the book from his sister's palms and headed towards the hidden entrance to his basement, the only dark abyss he felt he had any longer. The sound of his wife's body moving from the bed, the mattress squeaking with the sound of protest alerted him that his previous thought was hardly true. Within moments Sarah was gazing at the winding stairs uneasily, 'What is this place?' Each squeaking step creaked to his dismay. "What's down here?"

Yuffie's expression faltered slightly. "Nothing I like, but Vinny," The name slid from her lips like liquid ice, her anger dwelling inside of her again at the past few words she had with the man in the kitchen came to her mind momentarily. "He seems to think thirty years down here wasn't enough."

A growl found its way reverberating up the walls and towards them. The sound was ominous as its owner slammed the door to basement's hall shut behind him. "You two are more alike then you realize." Sarah paused and gave the girl a glance with ocean colored eyes. "You're both childish when it comes to acting like adults."

The ninja scrunched her nose up and glared at the woman, her tongue slithered out of her lips as she gave a glance back. "What difference does it make if I am childish or not?" The young voice fell as a hand reached up again to rub the brand, the burning sensation returning as it seemed to do ever since.

Reaching the door in an uncomfortable silence was enough as far as Sarah was concerned; this was not what she had intended by her comment. In truth she wondered why she was here in the first place, even if Vincent was her only family and used to be her best friend, it had been thirty-two years of wishing he would appear…

Looking down to her hands she shivered slightly at the aging that was taking place, her older sibling seemed to fail when it came to growing old. The thought made her green eyed monster whip around within her before the sound of Yuffie taking in a deep breath caught her off guard. 'What am I thinking? He spent most of his life asleep, or so I was told. He deserves to live those years.' Pausing she placed her hand to the beating heart within the walls of her chest. 'My apologies, Vincent.' Hanging her head lightly in shame for a moment, it soon snapped up as her current escort yelled and waved her hands about at a bat flying around, almost taunting her with its wings.

Blue eyes looked to the end of the hallway where the man stood, watching from afar. Sarah could almost make out a humored look on his face. However, by the time she made it to the woman and scared the bat away she was greeted to the empty darkness. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie crossed her arms. "Of course I am! I am the great," She paused and huffed. "Exiled ninja! Oh yeah, that just sounds great now…" Kicking an innocent rock from the ground her feet headed towards the wooden door. "Here, I will show you Vinny's old room. You'll just love the decorating." The sarcasm was not what sent chills down the older woman's spine, but the look of a coffin with its top laying haphazardly on top of it. "Vincent slept in _that_ for thirty years?"

Stormy eyes glanced back almost happily; she looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You can scold him for that after I get my hands on him."

Laughter danced in Sarah's eyes as she brushed her hands against the soft blue fabric of her cotton shirt. "Do you manage to get your hands on him often?" A giggle ran out of her lips unconsciously as even she could see the tomato colored look plaster the females face from within the dark room as they exited. "Tell me." She paused, "Is he still a pervert with dirty magazines under his bed?"

"What?" Yuffie stopped in the hallway towards the lab to give her a confused look, before she pressed a hand to her chin and reflected on conversations with the enigmatic husband. "Well, I can't say he is much of a pervert." She shifted to her other foot, leaning against it as she waited for the woman to continue. "I really don't know Vinny that well…"

Sarah nodded with understanding. "He tries to hide the fact that he has urges like everyone else." Another shift in feet brought blue eyes to gray. "It's surprising to see him submitting to them with you, honestly. Even with Lucrecia it took months before they ever—"

"I'd rather not hear about that." Yuffie interrupted. "That woman infuriates me! Vincent doesn't seem to realize she used him…"

The woman sighed and walked towards the next door where her brother undoubtedly went. "With that said, you do not realize a first love will always be held dear." She paused and continued before the female behind had a chance to answer. "One day, if you manage to fall in love with one another, which I have a feeling you will." Looking the former princess's way she inhaled the intoxicating scent of...dirt and finshed her trail of advice. "Whatever you do, don't betray him like she did." The subtle threat in her words did not go unnoticed by the younger woman, or unheeded.

Entering the room Vincent stood idly by the door, giving them a raised eyebrow at their slight jump of surprise. "I'll let you two make up." Sarah teased, pulling her foot up to step over a pile of books. "I want to look around."

"Your sister makes herself at home easy enough." Yuffie commented, listening to the sound of a chair in the back sound with pressure as she no doubt sat down to snoop in the desk. "I like her."

Vincent continued to watch the woman before reaching an arm out to grasp her hip; the black pants became tighter to wear as the curve of her waist leaned into the touch without hesitation to his wondering hand. 'What am I doing?' Snapping the hand away he turned his back to the woman. Her moan filled voice reached his ears in memory. "You make me uneasy."

Mrs. Valentine all but rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath from his recent tour of her side. "I could say the same for you." Her feet stepped closer, till her body pressed to his, unconsciously she pressed a hand to the brand and took a step back. "I should go upstairs and take a shower." He raised an eyebrow and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Sarah was right, you are a pervert!" With playfulness in her young eyes she swept past him.

Her heart raced with wild desire as her body roughly was pressed to the wooden door where his old 'bedroom' had been. "See? A pervert. Your thinking dirty thoughts about me, aren't you?" At his silence and close proximity she blushed deeper, looking away. "That's good though, because I am too."

The grasping of his hand was not loosely hanging off her hip as it had done back in the storage room as she rode them to their pleasure, but it was hardly rough, the ninja noted as her breath become shallow. Desire was pumping through veins with every twist of his hand and they had yet to truly begin… Yuffie could feel her back pressing uncomfortably against the wooden coffin behind her, the feeling sent an uneasy shiver up her spine; with ease a small hand reached back to push the casket off the stone slab.

A higher pitched moan left her lips as it fell, his fingers had found their way inside of her shorts and teasing pressed against the nub, igniting her burning desire further. She craved him inside of her, taking her to that orgasm again. Vincent pressed to her, letting the hardness of his need press against her stomach through the thin constraints of clothing.

"Please." Yuffie begged eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at him, her fingers reached for the edge of his pants. The feeling of air sliding under her feet, gray eyes widened for a moment till her back was pressed flat against the stone behind her. Fabric was torn from her chest without a second thought, parts of it haphazardly laid underneath, forgotten as her shorts became the next victim, followed quickly by her undergarments. All discarded without thought as her lover looked to her with the same lustful expression she was sure she wore as well.

If it was possible to push loathing emotions aside, she was sure this was it as his length was released from its cage and pressed against her opening. Vincent was covering her with a body scarred with life and young with chemicals, his lips kissed along her jaw. "Say something." The former Kisaragi whispered, watching red eyes seemingly twinkle with dark delight as he observed her during his ministrations that made her ache.

"I want to fuck you." Her surprised gasp was loud and filled with a pinch of easing pain as his throbbing length filled itself into her in one motion that sent her head rolling back in pleasure. It still hurts slightly, Yuffie admitted as his pace increased and her release came closer. The vulgar language sounded more foreign on his lips than it had on hers. 'How could that turn me on more?' She wondered as her hips rose to meet his movements. 'If it turned me on, I would have raped Cid before he finished one sentence…' The thought was swiftly dispersed as his claw grasped her shoulder and pulled her down further onto his member as he thrust eagerly needing his release.

Dazed, Mrs. Valentine drowned in the thrilling feel as she bounded over the edge, reaching the peak with her back arching in deep fulfillment. Her dark prince continued, lips of lava pressed to her shoulder while desperate hands grasped the slab as he tried to fill himself as deep as possible.

Her eyelids lifted lightly, breath escaped her lips in a pant as his release became near, storm colored eyes glanced to hers, Yuffie's breath stopped for a moment as his seed filled her. She could have sworn a sheen of black flickered in his own viewing orbs, but it passed by quickly and soon was forgotten as his body collapsed onto her own. "I can't breath." Yuffie panted out as she pushed at the weight crushing her.

Valentine's eyes seemed to widen as realization dawned on him and he jumped to his feet, retreating from her form without a thought. Quickly his hands flew to the material of his own that had at some point came off and proceeded to reverse the process by putting them back on in silence. Snapping his head around the room he took an uneasy step towards the door as he draped the cloak around himself. 'Chaos!' His voice flew through his mind in boiling anger at the naked sweat drenched form lying with her legs slightly parted before him.

'**_It was fun, I admit.'_** The called for one chirped almost like a bird, uncaring about the tone in his masters voice. **_'I'm sure our little ninja wife would be up for another round if you wanted to take a turn on her.'_**

'I'll kill you.' Deep and cold the voice spat, bellowing in anger at the demon within. The only reply was the loud cruel laughter of his demonic-ward. Freeing himself from the mind hold of Chaos, Vincent slowly began to register how the air whipped around the room. Dust and dirt were slashing through the air; his wife covered her eyes with her right arm as she slid to the ground, trying to make her way towards the door.

"Vincent!" Her loud shrill voice yelled as the tornado like wind sent shrapnel of the broken coffin flying.

Sarah opened the door just in time to release the pressure of the wind as her brother seemed to suddenly come to life as if he had been turned off like a robot. "Yuffie!" The former Turks voice was filled with dread, but she feared the worst as her blue eyes snapped open wide as the girl she was beginning to like was pressing her self fiercely against the wall with naked arms were wrapped around her knees. A pool of blood spreading beside her on the rock covered floor…

**TBC**

_A/n: Hi all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, this was more of a 'filler' chapter, I admit. The next chapter should be better:D_


	5. Chapter Five

_A/n: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Five**

"Leviathan!" Yuffie's voiced cried out as the woman tugged too roughly on the bandage covering her right arm. "Can't you just leave that one on? The cure3 materia has healed it enough anyway."

Casting blue eyes her way the older of the two sighed. "If it stays on any longer your going to get an infection, it is still bleeding." Glancing to the floor where blood seemed to drip carelessly down Sarah looked over to her brother standing idly in the doorway. The female tugged at her arm trying to get it back as the burning sensation sent a shiver down her spine from the liquid being poured. "Stop struggling!" A head cast back in the direction of the man again. "Hold her still so I can clean the damn wound."

"Don't you dare!" Shrill, the only word to explain the sharp tone the ninja held as she was pulled from the counter in the bathroom only to be spun around so her back came flush with the caped man's chest wearing the same clothes as always. Vincent's claw tightly clasped around her free wrist, pressing it to the white fabric on her back. A metalless hand clung desperately to the struggling waist, holding the former Kisaragi to his body. "Gawd you're mean Vinny." Yuffie pouted, giving into the hold. The burning had subsided, and a watchful gaze was observing long fingers as they pulled a new bandage from a crisp paper packet.

"If you hadn't kept running around this house these last two weeks, the materia would have healed it properly." Sarah scolded, casting a look in her direction. "I thought I told you to be careful?"

The pout grew and ashen eyes looked up at her captors bright swirling orbs. "Tell your sister I've been careful will ya?"

Valentine looked over and pursed his lips lightly before speaking behind red fabric. "She hasn't."

"Maybe you should scold her Vince." His younger sibling replied, casting a smirk to the young woman whose heart leapt at the perverted thought running across her mind.

'**_Yes, why don't you?'_** Chaos asked, sending a wave of tension through his host. **_'I would be more than happy to bend her over and show her a true punishment for you, if you'd like. She would never have to know it was me…'_**

Yuffie furrowed her brows as the man behind her tensed, letting her free from his hold. "She's only joking." Her lips curled downwards as a small shove from his hands pushed her out of the way for him to leave the bathroom. "There he goes again."

Sarah tapped her fingers against the counter. "He's been kind of off these last few weeks."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" The prior royal heir replied as she left the bathroom, tossing her head softly in each direction as she tried to decide where the man had went to. Seeing that their bedroom door was closed she sighed and headed toward it. In all honesty, Yuffie noted as she gripped the handle. This wasn't her bedroom since she slept in the one next door most nights, unless, her heart dropped as the brand began to sizzle with pain subconsciously. Thrown forward lightly she looked up to see her husband had opened the door and was now standing with a blank, stoic look he adorned often.

Turning around with a stomp she tried to ignore the eyes watching her with an odd emotion drifting across: _fear_. The thought of him fearing her would have made Yuffie laugh if he wasn't always so serious when it came to his feelings. _'You make me uneasy.' _The words seemed haunting; the burning began to increase on her neck. Pushing her bedroom door open a final glance was given his way, but a frown became etched over her confusion. He was no longer there. Sarah's voice was distant almost as her brothers were while he quickly answered a question. 'I need a nap.' Walking inside the silence was indeed deafening…

Vincent looked to his sister with a scowl as he looked down towards the front door. "Watch over Yuffie."

"What?" Sarah questioned, stepping in front of her brother with an outstretched hand. "Where the hell are you going?"

The man did not answer, but turned his view back to her. "Away till I—" He stopped and crossed his arms, his younger sister always made him nervous.

She growled with a frown. "Till what?" Her lips pursed, wetting them with her saliva as they seemed to be dry.

"Till I regain control." His body moved with haste, elegant in movement, but with a speed to match his demons. The sound of the front door closing behind him sounded binding as Sarah shook her head, dark ashen locks swaying with the motion as eyes of a vibrant blue cast a weary look the way of her sister's room before heading the opposite direction to her own suite.

A few hours passed by before Yuffie awoke with a tired yawn, night had fallen quickly and the moon seemed to light the city's center with its mood lighting. It was getting close to fall her gray eyes noticed as a leaf fell to the ground. Its light weight rocking with the wind till it touched a small bed of grass. Stifling another yawn, the woman didn't fail to notice how tired she still was, even as she slid her feet out of the twin mattress and onto the cold fabric of a maroon rug that laid flat at her beside. Taking a step closer to the window a hand reached out to smear the dust from a particularly dirty part of the glass. Something seemed to be disturbing her, but she was not sure what. Reaching a hand to the tattoo like marking a sigh escaped her lips. "I miss the cherry blossoms."

"So do I." Another feminine voice commented as quiet footsteps made their way across the room with a tray carrying a thermos and two cups in the owner's hands. Setting it on the edge of the bed at arms reach from the window seat she gave a tap to the cushions. "Sit down."

"I used to hide in branches and throw rocks at the elders." Yuffie commented with a smirk as she sat.

Sarah laughed a little, caught off guard by the sudden comment. "That's not very nice." The other woman only nodded and looked outside, absently rubbing the marking. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't stop touching that." She stated picking up the metal thermos as a short intake of breath made her sigh.

"It's too late for that." Her tone was crisp with a mourning tone. "Your _brother_ makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes."

"Don't change the subject." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she was handed a full cup of tea, the scent of petals and fresh water refreshing to her young nose. "The moon is really lighting the town up." She commented grasping her own cup of the mixture.

A snort sent a smile to the woman's face. "Now who's changing the subject?" The previous princess took a sip and pulled her legs up to criss-cross fashion in front of her. "Do you think it's possible for Vincent to ever fall in love with me?"

Ocean eyes looked to the girl skeptically. "Anything is possible. Why?"

"I don't know." Yuffie paused, "Just curious."

"You're a strange one." Was her reply as the sound of liquid slipped into the dark recess of an aged mouth. "Does your brand still burn?"

Feet shuffled as she tried to stand, a hand came down gently to be placed on her bare knee ceasing the hurried movement. "Why do you keep bringing that up?" Yuffie's voice was pained as her eyes locked onto hers.

Sarah set her cup down and reached for the top of her neckline where a purple shirt covered the lower half of flesh below her chin, it was pulled down slowly and the marking was more than apparent. Her sister gasped leaning back with an embarrassed look, as she let go of the cotton fabric and did the same. "Even now, after forty-nine years it still feels as if it burns. I do not remember receiving it since I was an infant no more than two months at the time."

"What? Why the hell did you get one that young?" The shrill voice screeched, slamming her cup onto the tray. "You couldn't have—"

"It wasn't me that did anything to offend the elders." She replied and looked out at the night's sky. "Our mother was branded when she came back to Wutai pregnant with a second child, me." A pause and a shallow breath the older woman continued under a pained expression and a now standing woman. "She had been living in Midgar with her betrothed's brother. When father died from Shinra's hands and they took brother away to train for the Turks, she returned with a swollen stomach to Wutai in need of shelter from the harsh city. It only lasted till she witnessed my forced branding. I was female, so in return I too had to wear the mark of a whore. We returned to Midgar short after, I was told."

Yuffie covered her face with her hands, as she took a seat back down onto the bench. "How could they do that?" She cried out, sniffling and glaring at the paths down below. "I defended that country all my life! Every day out in the middle of nowhere taking materia so Wutai could be restored… Gawd, I am an idiot!"

Sarah let out a breath and placed a hand towards her own marking, the cloth failed to stop the burning sensation. "This is never to be told to Vincent." Looking to the clock she gave a sigh. "It's late, you should get some sleep. Today will be a busy day!" Her mood seemed somewhat chipper, but only slightly from the relief of changing the subject. "We have a mansion to clean." Picking up the tray and heading back out the door she failed to notice the frightened expression on the young Wutainian woman's face as she settled back under the thick red covers, leaving the spot under the window...

Eyes of a pale gray stared at the ceiling for the longest time trying to digest what was told to her an hour earlier. 'If I ever had a child…' A shiver ran her breasts, spreading quickly to every inch of her body within a second. 'Never.' Pressing the back of her head into the pillow tighter she rolled onto her side, away from the window that haunted her with the dark moonlight. 'Another promise...' She sighed and looked at the wall in a daze as her eyelids dropped lower and lower till sleep overcame her.

'**_Are you a fool? Go back there!' _**Chaos protested yet again as they came towards the end of the mountain he had climbed. Its path's had became slightly overgrown from the lack of traffic, but with a demon, it was not hard to pass through with ease.

'I'll not let Yuffie be raped by a demon.' The harsh, sharp voice was bitter with remorse.

A laugh from the demon sent a growl to its master's lips. **_'She was _more_ than willing.'_** Vincent would have decked the creature if it was possible, but settled with through the field towards Rocket Town. The sun was beginning to rise and the temperature gained several degrees from its cold wind, soon the dirt and long green grass would be basking in the heat. The enigmatic man only frowned as his current destination neared, 'I'll be able to buy a chocobo there without alerting Cid.'

He could almost see Chaos smirk. **_'You know, his wife is pretty hot too. Maybe you should stop in and say hello.'_**

'No.' Valentine replied, continuing to walk as the attempt to ignore the scratching of the demon in his mind as he tried to break free was becoming restless. A chocobo was on the outskirts of town, its reins tied to the wooden post so it could not leave on it own. It warked continuously, even before his approach, the man noted nearing the animal. Making sure the area was clear, his claw reached up and cut the rope and promptly climbed on the bird that once again warked up at him and began to walk away before some villager could notice, or Highwind.

The bird was faster than he anticipated, cutting through the tall brush and towards his awaiting destination of a place rushing with water over a deep empty cave where an old love had once resided with the ease of a jet. Although Vincent would not admit it, being away from his wife seemed to send a chill of forgotten loneliness down his lab altered spine…

**TBC**

_A/n: A little shorter than the last two chapters, but I hope you enjoyed! This was the real filer chapter it seems... Let me know how you like it:D_


	6. Chapter Six

_A/n: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Six**

'**_Is there a point to this, Valentine?'_** Chaos questioned, as his host's eyes wandered around the cave where his _dear_ Lucrecia had spent her final moments of mako-induced life before departing to the lifestream. **_'You can't always run to this bitches cave every time a problem arises.'_** If it was possible, Vincent would have socked the demon residing within with a metallic fist. **_'Your little tart might become jealous.'_**

'Since when do you care what Yuffie thinks?' The words were hollow sounding as his back pressed against the rock wall, letting his body slid to the floor in annoyance. As his feet stretched, scraping the ground and making a small indent with the sharp metal encasing boots he sighed and gave a glance to the waterfall.

The creature gave a gruff laugh, **_'I do not care for her in the slightest, she is just a good lay. However, our wife is much more pleasant than you when you wallow in self-pity.'_**

Vincent growled bringing a hand up only to drop it with full force to the ground. 'Yuffie is mine.' It silenced and he looked over to the platform in remembrance of days long forgotten. 'No ones but mine.' His dominant thoughts sent a shiver down his spine, red eyes sparking with a fire deep inside…

Cold, Yuffie thought as her feet pressed bare to the wooden floor. The morning sun was bright, yet unable to induce heat to her skin. The town was as quiet as always, its citizens occasionally passing through the streets to acquire items from the few stores. Her husband's absence left a layer of silence on the house that was unnerving to her and no doubt the woman staying on the opposite side of the staircase. It was not as if Valentine was one to chatter away absently even when he was here, but just the presence of him was enough to make the house seem full.

A frown graced her lips as she noticed a man walking into the inn, his hair was dark and skin kissed with the glow only a Wutainian could possess. Straining her eyes she watched the man stop and give a look towards the mansion, to her window. Gasping she backed away, the mans eyes were locked onto the figure that was her own in the bedroom she lived in. 'Who are you?' Taking another step back the back of her legs collided with the edge of the bed. Giving a shake of her brunette head Yuffie turned and let her fingers brush against the comforter as she made her way out of the room, eager to get away from that window...

"You seem tense." Sarah commented looking up from her cup of tea being swirled effortlessly by a spoon. "I didn't think you'd miss _Vinny_ so much, _love sick_?" She teased casting a grin to the young woman taking a seat in front of her. At the lack of response a thin black eyebrow rose. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Well, no, just…" A huff of a breath Yuffie gave a dazzling smile her sister's way. "Nope, nothing."

"Right." Pulling the cup of warm liquid to a thin lipped mouth, a tongue darted out to test the mixture. Scrunching up her nose, her lips pressed together before she tipped the cup up to pour some of it in her mouth. "Bitter."

Ninja Valentine gave a shrug, "I told you I can't make tea." Leaning back a leg came up and propped onto the table. "Did Vincent say when he would be back? It's been nearly a month already."

Sarah gave another laugh and dipped the cup again to take more of the tea into her mouth as it slithered bitterly down her throat. "He'll be back when he realizes there is no controlling a demon."

"Control Chaos? What's the damn problem?" Gray eyes cast an angry look at the woman. "I've only seen him transform three times, all in battle too."

"I wouldn't dismiss it so quickly." Sarah defensively stated as she finished the tea and got up to place the cup in the sink. "My brother would not have left so hastily unless he found it to be a worthwhile cause." Letting some air escape her lips she pressed an elbow against the counter, next to the sink. "Let's head into town and grab a drink at the bar. I need out of here, the silence is getting to me."

The image of the Wutainian man flashed before gray eyes causing an uneasy expression to settle before swiftly retreating to a placid grin. "Sure."

'**_Do you think she is fucking anyone right now?' _**Chaos frowned to himself. **_'Don't both becoming angry, host, I think I just disgusted myself.' _**The demon became quiet and Vincent raised an eyebrow despite that the demon could not see it.

'You like her.' The stoic man, teasingly unveiled through his monotone expression. 'If I'd known that, I wouldn't have left.'

'**_I _like_ her withering beneath me. That is all!' _**A deep voice roared, as his host let a brief cringe fall over his face as a headache began at the loud sound. **_'Then you will return now?'_** The question was quieter, yet held a hint of relief.

Vincent shook his head, 'No.'

The migraine soon worsened…

"What would you two _lovely_ ladies like?" The bartender asked as he stood in front of the two women who looked at him, lacking amused expressions. Yuffie's nose twitched in annoyance as the man's cobalt eyes glanced lower towards her breasts that were kept hidden within a black shirt. Vincent's, cotton fabric.

"Put their drinks on my tab." A man's low voice ordered as he pressed the door closed behind him. Dark brown locks were slicked back in a city 'boy' appearance. Looking to the former princess his lips curled up at the edges, "It would be my honor to purchase the drinks for a former princess and her companion." Giving an unruly grin his feet stepped forward till he was mere inches from the woman in his gaze, her blue jean shorts loosely clinging to the sides of her hips.

Sarah leaned back to survey the man from her hometown, something sent a wave of heat through her body and she was sure it wasn't because of his good looks. Swinging her feet around she stood and nudged her sister's side. "We'll be going now."

Yuffie blinked, not speaking as she tried to figure out who the man before her was, he did not look familiar and she had known everyone in Wutai, and this man did know of her. Snapping out of her locked gaze gray eyes looked to her friend with a confused expression. An arm reaching up in the distance made her head snap back around to see the man wiggle his fingers with a grin and reach for her neck. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She snapped as her feet came to the floor.

The bartender looked nervously at the three, before taking a few steps to the side under a watchful gaze of the blue eyed woman. "I only wish to greet you properly." His eyes danced and Yuffie's chest constricted, as her eyes narrowed.

His hand reached out again grasping the small shoulder with his leather encased palm. Sarah went for his hand, but was too late as he leaned down to press his lips to the brand on her friend's neck.

It sounded like a pile of sticks cracking under the force of a boot as Yuffie's fist barreled forward and plowed into the white shirted gut of the Wutainian man, who promptly stepped backward clutching his stomach with his other hand. "My apologies, Mrs. Valentine, but it is customary for a man of Da Chao to greet a whore with a –" The words, as choked out as they were from the lack of breath reaching his lungs, did not make it much farther…

A cry of anger left the young woman's lips as her foot came up a foot only to slam into the others with a force only of a ninja. "Bastard!" Yuffie cried out, as she ran from the bar, her sister hot at her heals all the way back to the mansion.

"Stop running!" Sarah cried out as a hand reached back to slam the front door shut. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" The angered lips spat as she turned back to let a choked sob leave her lips. "How can I?" Her legs collapsed, knees scraping against the hard floor as they crashed. Yuffie clenched her fists and stood shakily, brushing away the arm reaching to help. "Just leave me alone." Turning on her heal, she tried to choke back her tears as they boiled under her eyelids.

Sarah could only watch with pity in her blue eyes and a hand to her own brand…

The thunder rolled across the sky, darkening the sun by a cover of dark clouds that made the wind pick up its pace. Rain drops began to fall and Vincent stepped out of the cave to feel the wet mist. The creature would have paced had it been possible, something was nagging at him and no doubt his master who stared at the sky with a look of anxiety. **_'Return to Nibleheim.' _**That was the only thought that Chaos could fathom as his mind seemed to swirl around the mansion with something unusual to his regular thoughts. **_'We must return.'_**

Valentine could only nod as he let his boots lead him down the path; he too felt the sudden need to go home. 'For once I agree with you.'

**TBC**

_A/n: A little short, I know. However, I hope you did enjoy it at least! The plot is brewing and there is much more to come!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_A/n: Enjoy! There is a partial lemon in this one! Hehe :P_

**Chapter Seven**

Vincent looked about the grassy fields as the exhaustion set in. It'd been three days of constant walking and his feet were now just beginning to get sore from the long stretch. 'A clearing.' He noted as his legs dragged him closer to the long abandened spot where someone had once setup camp. 'We should be there in two days.'

'Make this a short stop, Valentine, I need to feel that woman under us again soon.' Chaos said, and Vincent could briefly see him standing with his arms crossed.

'I plan too.' He replied, ignorning the constant perverted voicing's of his demon. Reaching under the cape, his hand went to his pocket grabbing the materia he had brought. "Fire." The word was whispered twice to the batch of lightly damp logs which began to hold the flames, the rain no longer affecting them as it burnt away. Lying onto the ground, he looked up at the sky, holding the materia above him. 'Yuffie…' The memory of that night in the storage room was clear as the sky and his eyes closed to observe the memory… If only he knew his lover and wife was as well as she lay silently on her bed, staring at the ceiling like he was doing to the star filled night.

_Flashback_

_Pressing the plastic cup to his ruby lips, Vincent let the liquid slid down his throat. It had been 32 years since he had tasted the bitter substance and now was a better time than any to reminisce on the past. 'Reunion.' He thought absently staring about the room at the others cleaning up. Avalanche had just considered it a 'party', ignoring the term 'reunion' due to its connection with the past battle that still manages to haunt all of them. Downing the last of the whiskey his legs brought him to the boxes packed up and full of supplies from the party. With ease he picked two of them up and walked out of the room, the storage room was near, but on another floor. _

"_Wait up!" Yuffie's voice was insistent as always as she carried the last box with her and caught up to the stoic man. "How's it going Vinny?" Continuing to walk she looked behind her to her side, up at the man being as silent as always. However, her talking did stop and she finished the way to the destination with no sound other than the sound of her steps._

_Walking into the dark storage, lit only by the fluorescent bulbs of the hallway brought Yuffie a feeling of unease as the door slammed shut behind her. 'Trapped in the dark, it was my plan right?' Setting down her box she tried to look for Vincent and surprisingly found him grasping the handle to the door. _

"_It is locked." Valentine whispered, his head felt light and he worried that the whiskey was more than 60-proof like Cid and Barret had insisted. Even in the days of being a Turk he did not drink often with the others… Taking a much needed step back he looked towards the other within the confining room. "Open the door."_

"_I can't!" Her shrill voice spat out without hesitation. "It's too dark for me to be able to pick the lock. The others should be down here soon anyway…" It was a lie, she knew, but almost sighed with relief as his cape brushed past her and the sound of him coming to a seat on the floor was louder than she expected. Sitting down where she stood, eyes of gray could barely make out the shape of his form._

_Crimson was watching with half-lidded eyelids as they roamed over the arch of her chest. The ninja had grown a bit from two years ago, although her curves were now in place as they should be, her breasts had only grown enough to need to wear a bra. "Are you cold?" Vincent almost surprised himself with the words and snapped his eyes away from her chest. He was sure she couldn't see him in this light. 'That is good.' He thought as she shook her head in her unusual silence._

"_Actually, it's kinda hot in here." Yuffie replied finally, it seemed as if her mind had finished going over thoughts and she began to be bold once again. Slipping her hands to the hem of her shirt, she gave him a look although she could barely see him. "I'm taking off my shirt; I don't plan on being dehydrated in here. Besides, it's not like you can see me anyway!" Although, the side of her lip quirked up briefly as she tried to justify her actions Vincent just sat there and watched as the green top was pealed from her skin, armor discarded to the floor. _

_Valentine shifted uncomfortably. 'What are these thoughts?' He wondered as the image of her underneath him sent a shudder through his spine. Everything was blurry for a moment as the drink kicked in; eyes were shut in annoyance as the room seemed to flow around him too easily. As they opened again, the feel of flesh over his legs sent a hand out to grasp the hip of the intruder of his privacy. 'Soft.' His thoughts were disrupted by the shiver than ran down the female's side. "What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing…" Yuffie's voice was softer as her lower lip was caught between her teeth, despite her anxiety over the plan she leaned forward and pulled at the top of his cloak, tugging at it with her thin fingers. At his lack of protest her lips fell forward and pressed to the side of his pale neck, biting at it gently as her tongue flicked out to taste the flesh. His need was swelling under her, she noticed and grinded her hips down like she had seen in some of the movies. Breath caught in the throat of her small neck as his hands broke the bra from her chest and he brought another hand down to slide within the open buttoned shorts and into her cotton white underwear. The ninja leaned forward, unable to hold herself up at the feeling of his fingers getting her moister by the minute. _

_It took only a moment for her to taste the bitter liquid on his tongue as he took her mouth with his, desperately pressing against her, yet she continued on. The need was then too much for her, quickly her body rose enough to take off the remaining clothing, letting it fall against the floor somewhere from her. A surprise gasp left her lips as she began to sit back down and was soon pulled down as well by larger hands tugging at her hips. Vincent did not wait long after his clothing was discarded with slow, hard effort from his soon-to-be lover to push her body onto his throbbing need. Her voice cried out at the intrusion, her fingers gripped the tops of his arms as he gently rocked her, easing her to the movements and the feel. 'A virgin.' Vincent could barely hear his own thoughts as his lover began to rock back and forth on her own, the pain was evident in her own eyes and he wondered briefly if she was enjoying this at all. Reaching a hand to her small breast he took it gently and lowered his mouth, the desired reaction of a loud moan was enough to make him unable to stop…_

_End of Flashback_

"Vincent." Yuffie's parted lips whispered with a want to feel him near her just before anger swept through her, casting out the flame from the memory. Draping her legs over the side of the bed, facing the door she stood. Thoughts of the past three days ran through her head yet again. 'This week is not going well!' "Why the hell isn't Vincent back yet?" Kicking the square object lying on the floor as she brought a hand to forehead. Things had been going drastically wrong since he'd left, first the man at the bar three nights ago and now… "I'd like to take a large rock and chuck it at his head."

Sarah watched the female with a raised eyebrow as she opened the door and took a seat on a small wooden chair nearby. "That is not very nice." Instantly she leaned back in her seat at the sudden explosion of tears escaping the women with a ragged sob and sniffling. Standing up she brushed back strands of black hair and leaned onto her left leg. "Are you okay?"

"No." Yuffie replied through a pained choking voice as she let her eyes drift to the ground as a hand reached up to wipe at the liquid. "Not okay, I'm pregnant."

"You're …pregnant?" The woman's legs turned to mush and she was luckily greeted by the chair she had been sitting in herself moments ago. "When did you…"

A hand waved about as eyes finally looked up to stare into blue. "This morning when I went to town to get some groceries." Yuffie paused. "I wasn't feeling good and stopped by the Doc's house to see if I was getting the flu." She shifted in her seat, "I hate getting sick." She tapped her foot nervously on the floor. "I bought a test afterward and confirmed it myself when I got back."

Sarah gave a relieved sigh. "With the way you were acting I had thought you had found that Wutainian man…"

"No, the hotel clerk who also was in the bar that night said he checked out right after." The woman admitted absently. "I've got something else to worry about anyway…"

"Does the prospect of motherhood really frighten you?" Her older sister asked staring intently into her gray eyes, but let out a breath as the questioned one shook her head and stood.

Leaning back onto the bed Yuffie stared at the ceiling. "I'm just afraid of it being a girl." An intake of breath was heard and feet shuffled on the floor. "It's actually kind of exciting to get that kind of news. I wouldn't have thought so had it not been me it happened to this time." A smile drifted to her face, wiping the frown away. "Doctor says he thinks I'm about two and a half months along." Sarah blinked at the ever changing mood of the ninja who now lay idly on the bed with a smile. "That means that when your brother and I first…" The innocent blush rose to her cheeks like flames. "I didn't even think it possible to get pregnant the first time!"

"It happens." She replied and gave a shrug dismissively. "I did too."

"You have a kid?" The former princess sat up with astounding speed, her eyes widened then softened. "Well, I guess I can't be too surprised."

"He is not a kid anymore." Sarah droned out slowly, a saddened look appearing on her face. "Dray will soon be thirty-three and have his fifth child… My fifth grandchild." Shaking her head she held back tears. "When my brother was locked away I was three months pregnant with a best-friend of his, my betrothed's brother as the father." Standing up she kept blue eyes away from the prying eyes of her sister. "Forgive me, I need to lay down." Yuffie watched as she rushed from the room…

'I feel as if I am falling in love with her.' Vincent commented to himself. 'How can a monster love anyone?'

Chaos was silent for a moment. **_'One cannot control those things. Besides, you're hardly falling.'_** His words were as loud as ever as far as his host was concerned. **_'You hit the ground the second she became your wife. That pathetic dream of yours coming true.'_**

'My dream?' The former Turk repeated as he stood. 'That dream went cold a long time ago, it died with Lucrecia.'

Venom, stinging as if the words could truly poison you, his beast growled. **_'Lucrecia would never have laid a finger on you again if she knew of the demon within you. That bitch doesn't deserve a second thought, Yuffie—'_**

'You defend Yuffie an awful lot for a demon that only wishes to bed her.' Vincent interrupted the bite from his voice gone as he began to walk through the fields in the morning sun. 'Do you become _insightful_ like this often?'

A growl was the only response and Vincent relished in the sudden quietness within as he continued on.

Two days later Yuffie finally left her bedroom and even ventured outside to the garden to sit on a grass covered bench as she stared up at the mountain. Reaching a hand up she placed it onto the slightly protruding stomach, 'And here I thought I was just getting fat.' She snorted and gazed at the plain red t-shirt that covered her belly. Her head tilted and she looked around her, the wind was almost still and a cold shiver ran down her spine. The weeds almost appeared frightening with the way they grew over everything, like they would swallow you whole if you sat too long. Feeling that this theory could possibly be true the Wutainian woman stood and headed back towards the house.

Tossing a her head back for a final look as she reached the door a gasp left her lips as she blinked, for a moment Yuffie could have sworn she saw the garden full of flowers… But, it was just an illusion, she noted as her eyes focused once again on the weeds. 'Yuck.' With part of her tongue sticking out for response Sarah stifled a laugh from within the kitchen as she drank her afternoon tea.

"Mr. Valentine, I presume?" The lack of response the figure gave a superior smile. "You're just who I was waiting for."

**TBC**

**A/n: A bit of a cliffhanger! Also, I hope the flashback helped for those who wanted to know how they got in that situation. Honestly, I don't think Vincent is much of a drinker so I wouldn't doubt he would have a low tolerance too it… Well, at least it clears up some things, I hope! Let me know how you liked it!**


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/n: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Eight**

"I'd like to introduce myself to you as a new Master of the Sakro Household." His short brown hair ruffled in the wind as the man stepped forward and crossed his arms.

Vincent shook his head. "No." With ease he walked past the 'Master', the cape flying up around him to give an almost deadly look with the way his black hair swayed.

A loud angry laugh left the mans lips as he took a step towards the retreating figure heading to the nearby town of Nibleheim. "You'd be wise to greet one as myself with hospitality. Wutai's laws—"

Metallic boots came to a stop as they spun lightly to give the man a full view of his death penalty at his side underneath the cloak. "We're not in Wutai."

"Please." Mr. Sakro said with a short laugh. "The rules still apply to Wutainian's no matter where they are. I'm sure you know that."

The words lingered on Vincent's mind before he angrily snarled. "What do you want?" Although he asked, the sharp feeling hitting his heart was enough to know what it was going to be.

"I, Nyntan, the Master of the Sakro Household request to bed your whore." Nyntyn's smirk grew, his fear leaving as the man before him turned to a shade whiter than he already was. "Of course, by law, I will reward your household with whatever price we settle on that is fair."

Chaos was pressing, scraping at his host's mind, begging to release. However, the man held control with a burning rage as a clawed hand extended with such a force that the mans legs gave out and would have fallen back had fingers not clasped around his neck and lifted him up. "There will be no negotiations. Leave before I kill you." With hate-filled eyes he pulled back and tossed the man backwards. His body hit the ground with a sickening crunch as the sound of bones breaking echoed. "Never come back here." The red fabric sliced the wind and Vincent returned to the path he was following only his legs seemed to be stretching out to reach the ground faster than before. 'Yuffie…'

'**_You should have killed him!'_** His demon roared as they left the scene, leaving the man to fend for himself.

'He is a master of a well-respected household, I cannot kill him or it would mean death for Yuffie, Sarah, and I.' Pressing against the ground harder with each step was not enough to ease the unyielding fear of what was to come if that man did return or make it home alive. 'We must leave.' Vincent stated as he passed through the gate and walked up to his house. 'Wutai could be looking for him already if he is a true Master.' Pushing open the door the sound of Sarah's laughter caught his ears, heading towards the kitchen his steps did not go unheard and the sound he had heard from his sister stopped and began again differently when she opened the kitchen door.

"Vincent!" Sarah could hardly believe her eyes. "You're back." She bit her lower lip and looked behind her to her sister who stood much with the same expression as her with a piece of pink skin tucked under a few teeth. "Yuffie has missed you, haven't you?"

Red with the tint of pink spread quickly across the young ninja's face as she narrowed her eyes at the woman before turning her gaze slowly to the man. "Welcome back Vinny." Yuffie forced her eyes from the red angered look that seemed to be watching her. 'I wonder if he knows already?' She wondered as her eyes stared at the wall. 'I mean, Chaos could sense it or something…'

"We have to leave here." The newly returned man stated as he tore his eyes from the wife that was in more danger than he cared to think about at the moment.

"What?" Yuffie asked, snapping her head to the man and stepping forward. "What's going on?"

Vincent was looking at his wife with a sense of curiosity. 'She is acting quite strange.' Red eyes trailed down from her eyes flickering slightly as he noticed the misplaced hand on her stomach resting so…

"This is no time to be a pervert, Vince, what is going on?" Sarah's voice held a tone of authority, as it often did and she relished in joy when her brother's thoughts were cast aside and he looked at her with that stoic look, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

Feet shuffled nervously as red eyes once again came back to her; Yuffie scrunched her nose up and backed up a little. "I'll just go pack! Don't want to waste time; you guys can fill me in while we go…" A nervous laugh and the ninja high-tailed it up the stairs, looking back only once to see that crimson eyes were following her movements. The blush would have been embarrassing if she'd remained, but luckily turning around and continuing to race up the stairs was a better way to miss that.

"Don't mind her, she's didn't get much sleep…" His sister lied, giving a smirk and resting a hand on her hip. "So? What's going on?"

Vincent remained stoic and monotone as usual. "We just nee—"

"Don't give me that crap, Vincent! Tell me what the hell is going on." Sarah's voice was demanding and her eyes narrowing did not help to ease the tension.

An exasperated breath left the man who proceeded to cross his arms. "I was greeted by a Master of the Sakro Household just outside of Wutai, he made a request."

Blue eyes widened and nearly fled from their sockets. "That prick?" Her hand clenched at her side. "We met him in the bar three days ago, he … greeted Yuffie."

"What?" Vincent eyes flashed black for a moment as he tightened his metal hand, "We must leave immediately."

Yuffie took that time to grab her full knapsack and bound down the stairs towards the two, the silence was uncomfortable for a moment until she blew some hair out her mouth. "You two look like I just got killed or something, what's going on?"

"A Master wishes to bed you." Sarah replied and looked away, and reached a hand up to her own brand, rubbing it softly like her sister had done plenty of times. "The Master of the Sakro Household."

"Byn?" Gray eyes blinked, taking in the information. "Wait... Can't we just tell him no? What's the big deal?"

Vincent sighed and looked at the former princess. "We're you not taught any of the laws?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I was never around to learn them, I guess." A blush rose to her cheeks at his accusing stare.

"Nyntan is the new Master of the Sakro Household." The deep monotone voice replied, watching the blood drain from his wife's face, his eyebrows narrowed. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie shook her head and took a step back. "Nyntan was my… my…"

"You're what?" Sarah interrupted, wanting to see if her thoughts were correct."

"My betrothed."

**TBC**

_A/n: A little short, but I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I still continue to NOT own ff7 or its chars or make a profit from it, yada, yada.. _

_A/n: Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Nine**

Minutes passed by turning swiftly into hours as the three yellow-feathered birds crossed with three people riding on their backs through the grassy plains, Rocket Town was near being only a day's travel away with the current speed. Vincent looked to the side to observe his wife whose eyes seemed half-lidded in a mixture of exhaustion and nausea as the sun was beginning to come down. Looking about the area he peered back at the mountain where they had spent most of the last four hours crossing, it was in the opposite direction from where he had left the man, but that was the plan… Crimson came across a cave in the distance and jerked the bird in that direction. "This way."

"Rocket Town is over there Vinny." Yuffie replied with a frown soon erased as her mouth opened to yawn tiredly.

Sarah gave a look in the direction and noticed what her brother had no doubt been heading towards. "I think brother means for us to take a rest." Turning her blue eyes to him she blinked. "Right?" With his silent nod she turned in that direction as well.

The three continued on with a relaxing silence as the sunset was beginning to make the sky look like a splash of paint. Everything was in a dazzling array of purples, pinks, yellows and even some blue, not to mention the tint of orange. The pregnant ninja could hear her yellow chocobo wark in happiness as she came to a stop in front of the dark cave lit only by the fading light of the sun. "Are you tired too?" Swinging her leg off, a hand came up to rub its feathery head, reaching into her pocket she pulled out of grysal greens and fed them to the animal quickly as she tied it up to a stick her husband had stuck in the ground a moment ago without her noticing. 'So tired…'

"Go get some sleep, Yuffie, you need it." Sarah said giving a comforting smile as she too tired her chocobo up and followed Vincent into the dark cave.

Valentine tossed down a few pieces of wood that were lying haphazardly around the cave into a pile. It wasn't uncommon to find firewood in caves around the plains, people crossed occasionally and often left behind some extras for whoever came next to avoid adding more baggage to them. "Fire." It took only one burst of flames from the red orb for the wood to light up with heat and illuminate the dusty floor and rock walls. Crimson eyes flickered in the light towards the woman watching him finger the small orb with fascination; suddenly he wondered what it would be like to enjoy something as insignificant as a small glass-like object. Slowly her gray eyes dropped and Yuffie shifted uncomfortably against the ground she laid upon, trying to get in a sleeping position. 'She has been unusually silent and tired for the past day.'

'Imagine that.' Chaos spoke, as his host came to a seat just a few feet from the female, pocketing the orb in the process. 'In her condition, I am not surprised.'

'What condition?' The cloaked man narrowed his eyebrows at the fire as he spoke within his head.

"Stop doing that." Sarah scolded as her voice interrupted the conversation. "What does that thing say to you anyway?" An eyebrow quirked up to her in surprise at the lost connection, she waved her hand in dismissal. "Sorry."

Vincent shrugged indifferently and looked to the soft breathing coming from a gray-eyed woman's parted mouth. Without thought he reached his rough hands up to unbuckle the remaining locked clasps of his cape, the fire rose quickly as the red fabric was swept through the air and came to rest over the married woman. "Get some sleep, Sarah."

The blue eyed aged woman only nodded and rested her back against the rock wall and watched with interest the way her brother was treating her sister. 'Just as I thought.' With a smile edging to the sharp curves of her lips she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away from reality, to the world of dreams…

Crimson continued to watch with anxiety towards the still sleeping figure beneath his large cape. "Is Yuffie sick?" Vincent asked as he looked to the entrance of the cave where the tall woman stood looking at the late-morning sun.

"Not exactly." She answered with truth and left the cave towards the chocobo's before she was forced to explain the 'condition' of the former Kisaragi.

A loud yawn and small fingers rubbing at tired eyes, Yuffie propped herself up on an elbow as gray eyes tried to focus. "Huh?" Pushing her body up into a sitting position, her back leaned against the just as uncomfortable wall. "Oh yeah… I forgot." Blinking tiredly she pulled the cape closer and looked to her spouse. "Thanks."

He nodded and gave an uneasy look to her. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie's eyes bolted open and she jumped up with a sleeping leg. "Well of course!" She proudly stated and shook her leg with annoyance. "We better get going; I want to see the old man and Shera." Taking off the cape she folded it in half and tossed it over. "I am going to go feed the bird."

Vincent followed her shortly after with long steps, his red cape back in place. 'Something is amiss with her.' The demon laughed and he went silent as a whispered conversation between the two females came to a stop as he stepped out into the daylight. Raising an eyebrow his body turned and untied the chocobo. "Let's go." Tossing a leg over he mounted the animal and began to leave as the two of them stayed a few feet back with hushed whispers.

Rocket Town was now in viewing distance and Yuffie laughed with enjoyment at the sight of a half-built airship's metal framing sticking up in the distance. "Cid's building another airship!" Kicking the feathered creature lightly it sped up instantly and soon she passed Vincent. "Beat ya both there!"

Crimson eyes noticed the look of worry cross over the face of his sibling, but before he had a chance to question it she noticed his look and sped past. "Hurry up, Vince!" He sighed and increased speed. 'I will find out what is going on soon.'

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Cid greeted, as he opened the front door to look at the three people standing in the doorway, 'Three?' Looking towards the woman standing behind the two he pushed the two aside. "Who the hell are you?"

"You seem friendly as usual, Highwind." Sarah answered reaching a hand up to flick some hair aside.

"Sarah?" His cigarette nearly dropped from his pale lips. "Where the fuck have you been? It's been.." Cid began to count, but waved his hand about. "Shera will be fucking ecstatic to see you!"

Vincent stood stoically with a frown while Yuffie blinked in confusion. "You know Vinny's sister?"

Shera's voice was soft, but loud as she yelled from the kitchen. "Are you going to let them in Captain?" As the three ventured inside her eyes lit up and the teapot was forgotten. "Oh my! Sarah, what a pleasant surprise." Looking to the two other friends of her husband she gave a smile. "Vincent, Yuffie, it is good to see you both again. I heard about the marriage… Congratulations."

"Get them some damn tea!" Highwind interrupted, yelling to his wife and walked to the table taking a seat. "Take a damn seat." He looked over to observe his wife with a smirk of a smile then turned back to the others who took their seats.

Yuffie tucked the chair in as best she could to cover up the small protruding stomach. Avoiding Vincent's stare she listened to the conversation between the others. "How's Dray doing?" Shera asked as she set down the cups of tea. "Last time I saw him was during Cid's twentieth birthday, we just barely managed to get him into the bar, luckily being eighteen and working for Shinra was good enough for the bartender." A blush rose over her cheeks as she took a seat.

"How do you know each other?" The youngest asked as she picked up the tea and sipped it.

"Dray and I worked for Shinra when Cid was building the Highwind. My son worked for the weapons development department and was working on the airship to fill in for someone else." Sarah explained and looked to her tea absently under the intense stare of Vincent who comically nearly gagged on the liquid and managed to stay stoic.

"You have a son?" Vincent's voice was angered at the withheld information as he glared at his sister with a look between betrayal and sympathy.

She shifted uncomfortably and ignored the question as she turned her gaze back to her two former friends. "He is expecting a fifth child sometime soon."

"Fifth!" Cid bellowed and slammed his cup down, the substance splattering the table as a proud grin came to his face. "Well he's been fucking like rabbits then! He can't be more than 33 by now…" Tossing a glace to his wife he blew out a puff of smoke and leaned back in his chair.

'Tifa should be nearing her fifth month about the time I reach my third.' Yuffie thought as she listened to the conversation before her, her mind stuck on the personal situation of hers.

Shera's voice dwindled away and Mr. Highwinds took up the slack. "What the hell are you all fucking doing here anyway?"

Yuffie looked between the two siblings who tried to decide what to say, a roll of her eyes she set the cup down. "We came to see if we could stay with you guys for a while, just a few months. Things are kinda complicated you see…"

"Who'd you steal materia from this time?" Cid questioned with an accusing voice.

"No one!" The youngest of the five hastily replied. "There's just some stuff going on and we need to be able to stay low for awhile."

Shera looked to her husband and gave a nod. "All of you are always welcome here, you know that." With a comforting smile she stood. "I'll go get the rooms ready."

Inhaling another long drag from the cancer stick the pilot stood up as a young man came running into the room with grease covering a light blue suit. "Captain! We need some help out there, looks like we are going to have to repair the –"

"What the fuck happened?" Cid yelled as he followed the boy out of the house, through the back door.

Sarah stood and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder as she spoke. "I am going to go help Shera." Giving a squeeze she walked off and left the two 'newlyweds' to themselves.

The young girl looked towards the man she had been left alone with then away towards the tea that sat idly in the cup, the liquid sloshed inside as the cup moved in a small circle. The silence was deafening as usual…

Vincent placed a claw on the back of her chair and scooted her from the table, although her face didn't look in his direction his eyes could clearly make out how the fabric that was tighter around her waist and he furrowed his eyebrows.

'I'm pregnant Vincent.' Yuffie spoke within her head, unsure of how to say it to the enigmatic man. 'What can I say? You're going to be a father? Remember that night in the storage room, well…' A breath caught in her throat as a hand reached out and pressed against the red fabric, right over the bulging stomach. Sucking in a breath as the oxygen became low she bit her lower lip. "Did you find any materia while you were gone?" Yuffie almost groaned at her own question.

"Why did you not tell me?" Valentine asked as his fingers slid with a gentleness that his wife did not realize he possessed. Tears began to drip down from her eyes like a rainfall, grabbing her wrist he pulled her carefully to him, wrapping the cloak around them both as if to shield her from the world.

Her tears came to a stop as gray looked up to the eyes that haunted her with a feeling she was starting to realize. 'I think I'm in love with you.'

A hand came up to caress her cheek with a few warm fingers, closing her eyes she let the buckles of the cloak scrap against her chin as his lips lowered to hers. It wasn't like the kisses in the heat of passion Yuffie noted briefly as their tongues intermingled with each other and their lips drew a need that was more than just lust...

**TBC**

_A/n: Hope this chapter was enjoyable! Let me know!_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I continue to not own or make money from this… Imagine that:D_

_A/n: Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

Everything was clouded, surreal and full of life as far as Mrs. Valentine was concerned. Despite the problems that lay waiting ahead; her second trimester sent a wave of contentment through her every time she thought of it. It had been three weeks since they began staying at the Highwinds home. 'I'm gonna be a mother!' Yuffie giggled with delight and sent a sparkling smile towards the dark haired man that lay with only his bare arm and partial chest exposed from the covers of a warm full-size bed.

A half lidded eye was open to watch as his lover and wife danced around the room full of life and energy. 'Time is progressing.' Vincent thought mournfully. Crimson watched as her scantly covered form spun and wondered briefly if the child was feeling sick or not. 'I'll go with the former.' He whispered to his demon as his wife stopped suddenly and ran towards the bathroom; the sounds of contents returning up her esophagus were verbalized with a gag. Pulling the tan cover back the man stepped out of the confining fabric and strode across the room heedless of his naked body.

"Ugh…" Yuffie groaned out as a small hand pushed the lever above and slowly rose to wobbly feet with the help of a quick shot-out hand. "I'm not moving an inch ever again."

"You are right now." Her husband interrupted as she headed towards the sink. A sound of mumbles made a small quirk of a smile edge at the corners of impassive lips.

Gray eyes cast a glance over a skin cased shoulder, a small thin strap the only fabric adorning the upper half of the petite figure. "You're such a tease." The ninja continued her brushing and gave a sparkling grin once her teeth were clean and a white cloth wiped away the excess cleaner. Walking towards her 'prey' she pressed two small hands against his chest, hesitantly. "I'd have never guessed you were a tease." Cold, hard and determined were the only words the former princess could come up with as the clawed hand pressed against her lower back and pulled her against a muscular chest. "I'm not going to break." She whispered as his fingers slid lightly down her outstretched stomach, reaching a hand in-between them she pulled his hand flat.

A few seconds passed by before his lips burned against her skin, igniting that passion that led to the conception. "Yuffie." Vincent's claw tightened on the flesh of her back as his other hand lowered allowing the tips of his fingers to slide beneath fabric and through curls with a digit to slip within the tight folds. Moving his mouth to her shoulder he groaned as a moan escaped her lips in response to him. "Say it." Vincent huskily whispered as another finger pushed inside.

The blush was hard to miss on the exposed cheeks of the young woman as her body tried to remain standing from the demanding touch of her husband. Yuffie could barely open her mouth in response as the extremities began to move in and out of her. Another plea for her to respond was enough for her to comply. "Vincent…!" The female's hands clenched to his chest as her end came like a tsunami. "Gawd, how do you do that?"

Valentine only gave a hint of a smirk and pulled her around so her back rested against his naked chest… "Breakfast is ready!" Sarah's loud snickering voice yelled as her fist hit against the door four times.

Yuffie looked down to the rumble of her stomach and grinned sheepishly. Her husband gave a look down, watching as she looked at him — a monster. "I'll expect you to make up for it later." She giggled and the man with a demon had a hard time to not undress her as she began to put clothes on.

"We're going to have to tell them." The ninja commented as her shirt hugged against the outstretched skin.

"Very well." Brushing back strands of black hair, long fingers dragged the thin strip of red cloth around his forehead and tied it off.

"Really?" She gushed out as fingers attempted to button a pair of loose shorts. "Gawd! These used to fit so loosely." A pout came across her face. "I'm getting so fat."

The gunman chuckled and tossed his cape over his clothed shoulders. "You are with child." Buckling the straps of the out layer he did not fail to notice the smile that spread over his own lips as he watched her.

Yuffie walked towards the door and grasped the handle. "Are you working on the Highwind with Cid today? He said he wanted to do a checkup on the ship instead of working on the new one."

"Yes." Metallic boots didn't click against the floor, but the feeling of him behind her was there. Neither spoke any words as they came out into the open setting and took their seats at the table. Vincent's 'spot' had a single cup of tea and nothing else while his wife's had a large plate of pancake and eggs. Picking up the cup with a lone finger around its handle it was lifted to his pale lips and liquid poured into his waiting mouth.

"That's a lot of fucking food, brat." Cid commented as he took a bite of toast between puffs. "You're already getting fat."

The 'brat' in question looked up and gave a grin before nearly engulfing two of the pancakes before her. "These," Chomp. "Are really," Chomp. "Good." Reaching a hand for her milk she leaned back and swallowed some of the contents of the glass. "Thanks Shera!"

"Your welcome." Shera replied over her shoulder as she slid the last of the pancakes onto a plate, placing it in the center of the table. "I can make more if you're still hungry."

Yuffie shook her head and rested her hand still holding the glass of milk on her stomach. The smile stretched over her face as Highwind watched her cautiously through blue eyes before standing up and stomping towards the back door. "Hurry up and get your ass out here to help, Vince."

The dark clothed man set his cup down and stood, giving a glance in his wife's direction before following.

"Trying to bug Cid?" Sarah asked, casting her sister a smirk of a look.

Yuffie blushed and the female Highwind gave a smile as she sat. "How far along are you?"

"Three months and nine days…" The giggling from the woman was enough for even the ninja to raise an eyebrow. "…Are you alright?"

"Yes." Shera spoke with a smile deepening on her face. "I finally won a bet between the Captain and me." She paused and looked to her stomach which was growing. "One day," Her look was thoughtful. "Cid and I will have a child, I'm sure."

Sarah smiled briefly before standing. "Want to come with us today? Yuffie and I were going to take a look at some baby clothes and some for her."

The woman shook her head, "I'm going to be recalibrating some of the controls on the airship, and Cid wants them done as soon as possible."

"That old fart is always so impatient." Yuffie commented as she stood, placing the now empty glass of milk on the table. "You ready, Sar?"

Her sister nodded and picked the plates up from the table and set them in the sink. "We'll clean the dishes when we get back, Shera."

It took only a few minutes for the duo to leave the house and make it a block down the street towards the only shop in town that sold baby items…

_Four Months Later_

"Wutai soldiers have been passing through town lately." Vincent remarked as he tightened the last few bolts on the airship.

Cid nodded, "That's why we are fucking leaving here on the Highwind." Pulling the cigarette out from in between his pursed lips he blew out a puff of smoke. "I've—"

"We have to go now!" Sarah's sharp voice echoed as she pulled her very pregnant sister by the hand out of the house. "Shera got word that there are more soldiers are on the way and they are going to start searching homes."

Knees lowered only slightly before pushing straight and allowing its owner to jump up into the air and down onto the ground with a soft thud. Crimson eyes looked to his wife's face, tear stained and panicked; it made her look fragile, despite her normally lethal strength. "Get on the ship."

Yuffie nodded mutely and turned her eyes from his stare. 'Leviathan…' Every shred of hope was crumbling beneath her grasp; news and radio reports were running rampant with Nyntyn's return to their hometown. He'd managed to recover at the hands of an elder man at a chocobo ranch. 'So close all this time.' Gray eyes closed briefly as her feet lead her up the stairs. 'All this time and he was just a few miles from town…' She felt frozen in place, yet her body moved and made their way to the cockpit. The feeling of a cloak sweeping over her, embracing her in the shield-like fabric was the only comfort from the airship taking off and racing its way through the sky.

"Someone better explain what the hell is going on." Cid finally ordered as his crew took over the flying and he turned to find three solemn expressions and the confusion of his wife. "I want to know what the fuck I have gotten myself into this damn time."

The head crew member cleared his throat. "Sir, what destination should we be—"

"Fuck if I know, just fly the hell around for a while so they don't know where we are headed." The pilot replied and cast a glare towards the man before turning back to look at three. "Well?"

Sarah looked at her brother who was gently holding the pregnant woman to him underneath the cloak before turning her blue eyes to the racing lands outside. Explaining the laws of Wutai was only the beginning to the conversation… "--We have to leave so the child is not branded as well as make sure the request is not fulfilled."

"Branded? Who the hell would brand a baby?" Shera all but screamed as she placed a hand on her own newly growing womb.

"Request?" Highwind repeated, pushing an already lit stick between his lips and inhaling. "What kind of fucking request is the guy asking? Materia?" He snorted and crossed his muscular arms.

Vincent sent a glare towards his comrade, tightening the cloak around the woman as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine and pulsed against his palm. "His request," He spat with disdain. "Is to bed Yuffie, she was his betrothed."

"What the fuck did you say?" Cid was then the one to yell again as he tossed the cigarette to the floor and stepped towards the two. "I'll go shove my damn spear up that guy's ass!"

Yuffie let out a hollow chuckle, making the grip on her loosen slightly. The sound was hardly pleasant… "Nyntan can order me too."

"The hell are you talking about?" The rough voice bellowed yet again as his eyebrows drew together, his wife shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she listened.

"The brand," Sarah interrupted and cast a sympathetic gaze the way of the extremely pregnant women before looking away towards the land that rushed beneath them. The windows were enormous and you could see everything in front of the airship that tore throughout the sky. "Wutai burns a woman's flesh who has bedded before marriage, it signifies her exile from her name and that she is a whore." Both marked woman brought fingers unconsciously to the still seemingly fiery symbol. The older female shook her head and leaned her palms against the railing by the windows. "With a brand, a master of any Wutai household with enough to offer can request to bed the whore." Bitter, the taste capturing her tongue was hardly pleasant. "My brother refused Nyntan and injured him…"

No more had to be said, the sound of a gloved fist slamming into a nearby wall was enough for even Vincent to become more uncomfortable. "We'll gather the fucking rest of Avalanche and—"

"Head to Midgar." A dark voice finally spoke, interrupting the rampage the physically older man was on. "The others are not to be involved." Eyes were on him as he gave no further words as his fingers lightly trailed over the fabric that lay over the area where his kin was housed.

Cid watched as the oldest of the crew looked at him for confirmation. "What the hell you waiting for?" Flicking his lighter he lit up again, his heavy boots hitting the floor loudly as he left.

Yuffie rubbed her fingers over the brand, not meeting eyes of anyone.

The silence had never been so suffocating…

**TBC**

_A/n: Well, I can't say it was one of the better chapters. I still hope you all enjoyed though! Writer's block was hitting me hard with this particular chapter, either way the next should be here very soon as I already know where and how it will take place! Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I do not own FF7, nor do I make anything from it._

_A/n: Of course, ENJOY!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Whiskey; it burnt. The liquid was unable to stop and swirl around the mouth, but forced eagerly down the throat of its in taker. 'How has it all come to this? His life has been hard enough as it is.' Her lips curled into a frown as she looked about the mangled bar in a severely damaged Sector 2 which inhabited a few people, all lost in their own fallen lives.

It'd been a week since her brother, sister and herself were dropped off and they found themselves residing in an abandoned basement a few streets down from the half-assed bar run by an older woman and a boy no more than twelve. Blue eyes watched the child as he brushed back strands of black hair and smiled seductively at a man much too old for him. Her lips turned to a sneer as his obvious caretaker walked over and leaned on the counter, talking with the man before snatching some Gil from his fingers greedily. The boy glanced away, hiding a look of disgust as he walked with a sway towards the backroom, quickly followed by the previous man…

"300 gil." The woman, older than herself by at least twenty years, that she had just watched take money for another's services stated as she leaned against the bar, not even blinking at the sound of a muffled scream in the room the boy had left into moments ago.

"Excuse me?" Sarah looked up to pierce the woman with her glare, tearing blue eyes from the thick white sheet that separated that room from the bar.

A scar on her right cheek had no doubt been a major wound at one point; even with the aged and damaged appearance she floated a grin of superiority as she poured another shot into the glass before the black haired woman. "The boy's 300 for an hour, you look pretty lonely…"

The glass rocked, nearly spilling as a fist came flying across and hitting the old woman square in the now bloodied nose. Red was smearing the counter and the floor where the victim of the punch screamed and tried to stop it with a dirty rag. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

Sarah stood as her fingers tossed some coins for the drinks onto the counter before walking backwards and turning away to leave the bar. She could feel the drunken stares and the throbbing of her knuckles. The woman's head had been very thick… Taking the side streets after leaving the establishment she carefully and discreetly made her way towards the rickety building.

"You're Vincent's sister?" A man with fiery red hair questioned as an arm rested against a taller bald mans shoulder, the bottoms of their boots encased in water as they stood in the basement.

Blue eyes cast over to her sister who rested tiredly against her lover's chest underneath the confines of a red cape. Her feet wavered slightly as she walked further into the room and crossed her arms looking at the four new figures that were standing about. "Who are you?"

"New drinking partners apparently." Yuffie chided as she opened her eyes to see four other former Turks. "At least Rude and Reno."

Rude gave a grunt while his partner gave a smirk. Tseng could only sigh, "We came here by Valentine's request."

"There are only a few Wutainian soldiers around town right now." Sarah commented as she came to a seat on a molding mattress.

Vincent looked down and watched as his wife stuck her tongue out at the younger male of the Turks who in turn was doing the same. Giving a raised eyebrow to the fiery redhead he lowered it to a glare. Elena gave a nervous look and nudged her comrade who quickly put it away and shifted uncomfortably under the dark stare. "Is there anything you need, Valentine?" He shook his head, dark locks swaying in front of his crimson eyes. "We'll let you know if anything significant happens." The four previous Turks finally left and Sarah lay down on the mattress and groaned at her aching knuckles.

"What happened to you?" Yuffie asked letting her toes trail against the inch of water on the floor. Her husband frowned and reached a claw under her knees to pull them farther up onto his lap, shifting her accordingly.

Their sister almost laughed, but was too depressed to do so. "Some whore pissed me off."

The ninja clung a little tighter to the taker of her innocence. Sarah had always avoided that particular term when referring to someone and defiantly not out of politeness since she typically would call them every other name she could think of… Blue eyes drifted to her and they looked away quickly, it was a silent apology, but Yuffie shrugged indifferently at the usage. Reaching forward she pressed a button on the materia-operated TV that sat on a rotting wooden chair. "The news should be on soon…"

_One Week Later_

"--two of the former heroes of our time," The man twitched his lip as he tried to read the board secretly placed behind the camera. "A former princess of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, is now married to the dark man from the photos, Vincent Valentine…" He paused and stuttered.

"This guy is an idiot." Sarah commented dryly, but continued to watch with interest.

"War." A news reporter wearing a tweed suit repeated twice, almost unbelieving. "Wutai is declaring war against Avalanche who are housing the two wanted citizens for violating laws which are to be held by all Wutainian's..." Amber eyes lit up as he continued to read, now with more confidence at the 'news flash' report. "Stay tuned with us at Meteor 4, the news network--"

Yuffie sucked in a breath and covered her face with a sweaty palm. "Why the hell did he declare war on Avalanche?"

Her husband closed his eyes briefly and looked over to his wife that lay on the blanketed mattress beside him. "Are you alright?" Crimson eyes looked over her body that was covered in sweat.

Sarah sat up from her spot on the other sleeping mat and looked down at the mattress now covered in a liquid under her. "She's going into labor."

"What?" Mr. Valentine all but screamed, moving to the side and slid a hand over her forehead to wipe away some of the perspiration.

"Valentine!" Tseng's voice yelled as he rushed into the damp basement, Elena panting behind him as her feet landed with a splash on the floor. "Wutai's army should be heading to Midgar within the next 48 hours." The Wutainian man's voice stopped and he looked to the three ignoring him. "Is she…"

"She's gone into labor!" The blond woman yelled and rushed forward. "We have to get you to the hospital!" She looked behind her towards her comrades. "Come on—"

Yuffie threw her head back; letting out a scream as her first contraction came piercing forth. "It hurts!" She sobbed as her fists clenched into the blanket beneath her, tears trickling down the side of her eyes.

"We'll never make it in time." Sarah yelled after she pulled off the shorts and underwear of her sister while trying to hide the exposure with her body. "She's already dilated; it doesn't look like this baby is going to wait."

"Have you delivered a child before?" Tseng asked then stepped forward at the shake of the older woman's head. Sliding off his jacket he moved towards the end of the bed. "Move." Sarah bit her lip, but moved after looking to her brother who had moved to sit behind his wife as she leaned her upper body into his.

Rude and Reno both turned around and shifted uncomfortably. "This is gross." The red head commented with a frown. "The brat is already as impatient as she is."

The bald man gave a snort and nodded in agreement while another scream shook the basement. "We're heading above."

The two left and the former leader of the Turks looked up into crimson eyes. "She's almost ready to push…"

"Gawd!" Yuffie yelled sobbing. "I am going to die!"

"Push!" Tseng yelled, not looking up.

"You must push." Although normally good at being stoic, Valentine was looking on with slight fear at the amount of blood that was covering the bed below. His eyes caught black orbs and it chilled him…

Another scream, longer and sharper than the last the former Kisaragi was leaning back, clutching at her dark prince as she pushed again.

"Soldiers!" Reno yelled frantically as he barreled down the steps with his friend following close behind. "Three of them are heading in this direction; you have to keep her quite."

Elena looked worriedly amongst the group and bit her lip. The soon-to-be father growled and pulled his hand up to cover the woman's mouth that was giving birth, "Breath through your nose." A whimper with a muffled scream echoed mildly around the room. "You must be silent."

Yuffie's eyebrows were drawn together as her body shook with sobs; the pain was intense, sharp and brutal. Even experiencing major wounds after the last big battle did not compare to the feeling of something the size of a small watermelon trying to escape from the size of an orange. Her eyelids were drooping…

"One more push." The tanned skinned man ordered while looking at the blood with a look of unease. Crying filled the room and Rude looked up at the door with a hand holding a gun outstretched, just in case.

Luckily the newly born baby quieted quickly and allowed itself to be cleaned and wrapped in the jacket the deliverer had taken off. "Wake up. Yuffie you have to stay awake…" Sarah ordered as she patted the girls limp hand that had fallen from her husbands cloak. Her sister moaned and blinked with exhaustion before promptly passing out again.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Tseng stated quietly as he looked to his former boss then backed up slightly, the baby still held in his arms. "What are you doing?"

Crimson never looked up from its position on the side of his wife's neck that was not branded. His lips opened and fangs slid into view. "Vincent!" His sister screamed and pushed herself back. "What are—Oh god!" The protruding teeth pressed against the smooth flesh after brushing aside that hair of the woman's that had grown to mid back aside as he let them pierce the flesh and sunk in. Elena let off a screech that was muffled by a hand belonging to the red-headed comrade who watched with interest. Vincent pulled his arm up as his teeth pulled back and proceeded to make his blood rush forth and spill into the wound of hers, a bluish-red mixing with her deep thick red liquid.

Slowly the bleeding from below began to lessen…

**TBC**

_A/n: Did you like the chapter? I hope so! Let me know, the next should be interesting too! Mwhahahaha:P_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or it's characters!_

_A/n: This is a short chapter, but ENJOY!_

**Chapter Twelve**

It was raining again and it did not appear to be stopping anytime soon. Three days had passed by with unnerving silence aside from the occasional cry from the newborn baby girl that lay happily in her father's arms. "I feel so tired." Yuffie muttered as she forced her eyelids open, the shuffling of feet in the background. "How is she?"

Vincent looked down at the bundle still held within the jacket, but now clothed with one of the few garments his wife had bought for the baby; the fabric was yellow with tiny green orbs scattered across to represent materia. **_'What a surprise.' _**Chaos commented when his host's sister had grabbed the garment from a bag. "She is well. Rest, the mako is still embedding itself in your blood."

"I've been resting…" She replied moving herself with a wince to rest her back against the wall as her husband leaned forward and placed the baby in her arms for only the third time other than feeding since she was born due to her exhaustion from the mako blood mixing with hers. Yuffie's finger reached up and trailed down the side of her daughter's face and cupped her cheek, tears were forming in her eyes. Shaking her head she tightened her hold a little on the newborn. "I won't let them." Mrs. Valentine whispered as she rocked back and forth softly. "They can't…"

Crimson eyes watched stoically while his sister turned her head away. "When are we leaving?"

"Today." He paused and reached a hand out to stroke the female leg in front of him, hidden by a musky cloth. "Tseng will bring Cid here once he arrives. The soldiers have left the area enough for him to land."

Sarah nodded and let the bottom of her shoe skim the water below as she coughed.

"You goddamn coc—Hey! You damn fucker, now I'm soaked!" A familiar voice yelled as a hand reached for his spear. "I'll—"

"Cid!" Sarah yelled as she jumped to her feet, fighting back another cough. The sound of a baby crying at the same time through Highwind off his rampage and turned away from Tseng who had tossed him into the mucky water on the floor.

Re-holstering his spear, the blond gave a look to the three. "Let's get the hell outta here before the brats get sick." Giving a look back to the former Turk with tanned skin a glare appeared on his face, deeper than before. "You get the hell out of here too you damn fucker. Or, I will shove my spear—"

"I'll keep that in mind." The man interrupted with a wave of his hand as he turned to the stairs and proceeded to leave. "You know where to reach us, Valentine."

Vincent did not respond, but rather picked up his wife and the child in his arms as if they weighed less than paper before heading the direction of the man leaving.

"How's the brat doing?" Cid questioned as he inhaled the toxic smoke. "I'm fucking surprised the brats aren't sick from staying in that place." The man leaned against the back of his chair and looked at the stoic man. "How's Sarah doing anyway?"

"Well enough." Valentine replied with a hint of annoyance at the interrogation.

The pilot nodded and inhaled again after exhaling moments ago as a loud shrill sound began with a vibration as well against his leg. "Fuckin'…" Reaching down Highwind grabbed the phone and flipped it open before pressing it to his ear. "Yeah, what?" Exhaling with a wave of smoke he pulled the phone away from him and glared at the caller through the plastic. "It's Tifa." Giving a sigh he continued on the phone, giving his monotone friend a glance now and then. "We're already fucking heading there." Pause. "Yeah, bye."

"We are going to the Strife's?" Vincent questioned and at the other mans nod he turned and left the bridge, heading towards his wife's room.

Chaos finally spoke.**_ 'You're worried.' _**The comment brought the host's jaw to a tighter hold as he walked down the hall. **_'That tart is in danger.'_**

'Yuffie will be fine.' The master of the demon replied with a tinge of uneasiness. 'Leave me.' His demon obliged, oddly enough, and he came to a stop in front of the second door, opening it he stepped inside and walked towards the two figures. "You're awake."

"I noticed." Yuffie smartly answered then groaned. "I feel nauseous."

"We're flying." She snorted at his reply and looked down at the bundle. "I feel kinda weird, you know. She's the first baby I ever really held." Giving a smile at her finger that was clasped in a tiny hand. Looking up she noticed her husband was sitting beside her and looking at the two of them. "Here." Pushing the baby towards him Yuffie's eyes were shining with a set of tears, putting her hands against her face she curled her legs up. "I've never felt so…" The ninja paused and shook her head lightly. "Oh hell, I don't have a clue what I feel anymore." The airship shook slightly…

Crimson eyes shifted from the baby to his spouse. "Does it feel wrong to have beared my child?"

Eyelids slid down and up quickly in a blink. "I've never been happier." Yuffie stated as she placed a hand on his claw. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" He questioned as she shifted under his stare. At her silence, he looked back towards his daughter, watching as the newborn's eyes smiled up at him with bright red orbs; the mat of hair on her head made him wonder if the hair would grow to be both brown and black like it was now. "I am a father."

Yuffie smiled and nodded. "And I am a mother." She then snorted and let out a laugh. "Who would have thought the two of us would be parents?" The giggling continued and Vincent watched her with amusement. It was, indeed, quite ironic—a brat and a monster breeding… "Tifa is going to have a heart attack when she finds out!"

"Get ready for impact!" A rough voice yelled as he stood in the now open doorway. "There shooting at my fucking baby! There is damn gas leak--" Cid's voice was cut off as the ship began to lose altitude at a quick pace. Bracing himself against the door the pilot managed to shift through the hall again, heading back to the cockpit in a hurry.

It only took the beginning of another swift decline in altitude before vomit rose up the former princess's esophagus. The feeling of a claw arm around her waist was the last thing she felt as darkness took over and the airship plummeted the final feet…

'I'm cold.' A shiver passed through her spine and Yuffie could feel the darkness fading around her as gravel scrapped against soft skin. "Ugh…" Everything was blurry as far as the ninja could see. 'The airship… Vincent…' Closing gray orbs for a moment her eyelids flew open quickly. "Silver!" Things swam into focus and the feeling of people watching her was apparent.

"Silver." The voice held a tone of contempt as the name rolled off the mans tongue as if it would poison him. "Your daughter's name, I presume."

Pushing her palms flat on the ground she stumbled slightly as her legs stretched out and forced her to stand. Taking a look around it didn't take much to realize where she was, Yuffie gasped, bringing a hand to her lips. "Wutai…" Now focused she stepped forward. "Where's Silver and Vincent!" Looking around with fear encasing every inch of her body, her eyes soon fell onto her husband standing ten feet from their daughter who was being held by none other than Godo himself. "Bastard!" She screamed turning to run towards her father.

"I'd stand still if I were you." The man that spoke before stated as he grabbed her bruised arm.

"If you hurt her I will kill you!" Tears were welling up in Yuffie's eyes as Vincent growled audibly at the man that would have been his father-in-law had she not been disowned. More words were stopped as she realized the objects in the Lord of Wutai's hand, obviously being what was holding the younger looking man back. The branding stick gently swayed back and forth, not far from her daughter. "I swear to Leviathan Godo…"

The man gave a glare and turned around, "Take care of this matter inside, Nyntan." Lord Kisaragi walked away, his would-be grandchild still in his arms.

Master of the Sakro's household voice was acidic, but the hint of mirth in the tone was not missed. "You'd be wise to follow me, Godo will not hesitate and neither will I." He briefly looked to the guards around them, pointing weapons at the two. "Welcome back to Wutai."

_**TBC**_

_A/n: Hehe, hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the short length. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own ff7 etc…_

_A/n: Enjoy! _

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Why are you doing this?" Vincent questioned as he crossed his arms in defiance. The room smelled of alcohol and he vaguely wondered if the man before them was drunk.

Nyntan turned his grin from the woman that was once his betrothed and key to becoming the new Lord of Wutai and onto the man standing with a cape that had seen many days. "The whore was my way to becoming Lord of Wutai." The calm tone made the woman in topic shift. "Both of you are making this more difficult than it is."

"Asshole!" The former princess yelled, taking a step towards him. "If you even think of branding my daughter, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Master Nyntan interrupted, and then paused to tap the phone beside him. "Try anything and I _will_ execute the orders." Taking in a deep breath she glared harder at the man, only silently.

Valentine eyed the man after crimson eyes briefly flickered about the small room with a bed in the corner. "What is it that you want?"

The man clapped his large hands together and looked rather pleased as he brushed imaginary dirt front his arms. "The whores daughter branded, your punishment and her for the night; simple really."

Yuffie let out a small sob filled scream in anger. "You can't brand her!" Falling to a crouching position she covered her face. "Please don't do that." She could feel her own symbol throbbing much like it did when she received it.

"Take the man away." He ordered not even sparing his guards a glance as he let his superior smirk trail higher at the corners as they watched the former Turk. "I believe you already know it is futile to resist. Besides, you're weaponless at the moment."

Vincent could feel his demon pounding from within, scratching at the walls of his mind and begging for his confinement to end. Giving a glance down to his wife that was just a few feet away he nearly gave in… "Go Vinny, I'll be fine." She whispered, feeling his dark eyes upon her.

"Go." The Master ordered again with a hint of satisfaction. "The whore and I have much to discuss…"

"Stop calling me that." He could hear her say as his footsteps were quietly leaving, ignoring the feeling of a barrel pressed to his temple as he walked.

"I very much like you from this angle." His tone was filled with amusement as he stepped towards her and grabbed an arm that was bruised from the crash. "It's a pity you didn't become my wife." Pulling her up Nyntan gave a sideways grin as he pushed her against the wall.

Yuffie whimpered, her whole body felt as if it was becoming a large mixture of purple and blue. "I'll do anything, just don't brand her or hurt Vincent." She paused to take let out a breath she had been unknowingly holding.

Laughter, deep and cruel; not to mention the excitement that was loudly expressed within it. The woman tried to press herself into the wall further, unfortunately it was wood, an uncommon structure for Wutai. "Da Chao is with me today." He muttered with a deadly smile as he looked up. "You'd be willing to exchange their punishments on to you then?"

She nodded and looked away barely registering in her mind what she was agreeing to. "Yes…"

"Very well, it is a deal then." Taking a step back he looked behind him at the two guards. "One of you leave us and inform Godo of the arrangements. He'll know what to do." Looking back to the female he grinned victoriously. "Undress."

A shudder ran down her spine…

Crimson watched as the older man walked down the steps from the pagoda, his daughter being held with one arm as he began in his direction only eight feet away. "Take your daughter and leave." Godo glanced to a guard. "Escort Valentine, do not give him his weapons till you're out of town." Taking a step towards his daughter's husband, the baby was promptly snatched from his arms by a claw and a human hand. Giving a shallow glare, familiar silver eyes darted away as his body turned and headed back to wear he came.

"Where is Yuffie?" Vincent questioned, his gut twisting in agony.

His father-in-law paused mid-step before he continued up the stairs. "Your wife will be escorted out as well… soon."

Snapping red to the building he had been in only twenty minutes ago he frowned. It almost sounded as if she had screamed…

The scent of leather and blood flooded the aroma of the room as Yuffie cried out again, digging her fingers into paper that covered the wood. Another snap echoed as a long strip of black came carving down onto the bare back. The Master of the Sakro household's laugh filled the room again as he looked to the blood flowing down the soft skin of the woman he hated. "Nine." Nyntan shouted as he drew his whip back, with a final blow he let his strength guide the weapon and make the last bloody mark. "Ten."

"I ha-ha—" Her lips quivered, it felt as if all the oxygen left her body at once. "Hate…y—" The words never finished as she was yanked from the wall by her hair.

"You agreed to this." He whispered as large hands roamed down the side of her naked form, before spinning her around to face him. Lifting his fingers to her tear stained cheek he grinned, "It will do nicely here, don't you think?"

Yuffie's face paled further…

"Here you are Sir." Another's, almost quite voice, stated as he pulled the short pen-like metal from the fireplace on the other side of the room.

Taking it, Nyntan could feel his black pants constrict at the look of fear of his soon-to-be lovers face. Reaching his hand up the long fingers grasped her chin, the smirk of satisfaction never leaving his face.

Rocking the infant gently in his arms, Valentine pressed a claw to his forehead; it was aching badly. Giving a glance to the dead guard lying in the grassy field, fertilizing the ground with his blood, crimson eyes narrowed then widened as he noticed the group of people coming towards him from two directions…

A whimper echoed against the walls as a sob caught in the victim's throat and a hand pressed against the skin on the side of her face. Her cheek was burning and the pool of blood around her feet was not helping the situation. "Let me go!" Yuffie screamed and sent an elbow into the mans stomach as he pulled her aching back against him, covering his own shirt in her blood.

Nyntan gave a dark chuckle, and breathed heavily through gritted teeth as he let his fist collide with the back of her head. Darkness swept forth and the former Kisaragi couldn't have been happier with that. His lips curled into a triumphant smile as he waved at the last guard. "Leave us."

"Cid and Sarah already told us what the hell was going on." Barret stated as he loaded more rounds into his gun arm.

"Wutai's soldiers stormed our house a couple days ago." The brunette stated as she tugged at the hem of her baggy white shirt. Her stomach was still getting back in shape from her recent birthing. "We met up with them," Tifa began and cast a look at the four former Shinra employees. "On our way over the mountain."

Nanaki shook his mane and flicked his tail. "How did you manage to escape?"

The cape flapped in the wind as the man wearing it turned his back to the group. "Yuffie no doubt made an exchange." Pressing the crying child to his chest he looked down and tried not to get lost in the matching eyes his daughter had. Chaos was pulsing…

"I'll take Silver." Shera suddenly voiced as she stepped towards her husbands comrade. "Captain and your sister are back at camp with Marlene tending to them."

Reno shifted to lean against his other leg. "Let's go already." His boss sent a glare his way and he crossed his arms.

Vincent reluctantly placed the baby in the woman's arms before he headed in the direction of his hometown yet again…

"Wake up, dammit!" Nyntan yelled and sent his open palm across the cheek he caused to burn. His 'possession' for the night sent a whimper, but did not awake. The sound of fighting outside sent a growl through his parted lips, leaping from the blood soaked bed he slammed his hand against the wall.

Avalanche was guarding the front of the house he was in, easily defeating all the remaining soldiers. "Fucking—" The words were stopped short as a hand, much larger than his own came crashing down onto his shoulder, tearing his left arm from his body. His scream echoed, as he fell down to his knees, but became silent as another fur covered palm came through his chest…

"Holy shit!" Reno yelled backing up as did his bald headed comrade who slipped in the liquid on the floor and hit his head against the wall.

Tseng sent a look towards the hallway where his blond friend was hurrying down towards them. "Get outside." Her hair bounced, but Elena's feet failed to stop and she screamed loudly as her eyes grew wide at the scene.

Large wings sent a wind storm in the room, killing the fire in the background almost instantly. A large roar and the body began to convulse, each pulse sent an agonizing scream from the creature's body until black hair was swept back in the wind and talons returned to long rough fingers. Vincent was slowly returning to his own form, his body blinked in and out of the Turks vision as it finally changed back to his black clothing and ragged red cape. Taking in a breath he stood up straight and stumbled backward, outwardly catching his breath. "…Yuf..fie." Casting crimson eyes to the side he looked at the bleeding body of his wife lying on the small bed just a few feet from him.

"Grab her and come on, we have to leave here." The leader of the Turks stated as he turned and left the room, grabbing the side of Elena's uniform to drag her along in the process.

Rude looked through his sunglasses around the room. He'd seen more blood than this, but usually not from one person... Following his retreating comrades he spared a final glance at the man he'd never actually spoken too.

"Yuffie." Vincent whispered as he reached down and lifted her limp body, nearly dropping her when she whimpered. Her blood was no longer flowing rapidly, but still dripping none the less and he could only be glad Chaos was exhausted from his short exposure… Nearly ripping the cloak from his neck he swung it around over her and pressed her tightly against his chest, making sure to avoid her wounds as much as possible...

**TBC**

_A/n: Well, that seemed to be a dramatic chapter…Kinda odd really! Lol, hope you enjoyed though… O.o_


	14. Chapter Fourteen and EPILOGUE

_Disclaimer: The fact still remains that I do NOT own ff7._

_A/n: Hello all readers! This is the last chapter AND epilogue! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, although I am rather tired at the moment being 3:55 a.m… ENJOY!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Lean forward." A mans deep Wutainian voice ordered as the cleansing hot water bubbled around the female with steam floating in the air. Another hiss left pink lips as a small cloth came down onto her back; the stars were vaguely noticed above her as a chill wind swept by causing the brunette to shiver. "Hold still." He spoke firmly again, although the tenderness was there.

Yuffie whimpered slightly as a needle pierced her skin again as the cloth was pulled away. "Please stop!" She cried out, tears coming to her eyes. "It hurts too much!" Another cry echoed as her husband continued to stitch and clean her wounds despite the pleads, his lips curled in a deep visible frown.

"I apologize." Valentine whispered as he stuck the needle through again. "Try to relax and enjoy the hot spring." She sniveled and let the sobs wrack her body as he continued.

Mako blue eyes stared at the flames bustling in the middle of the larger than normal group. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Cloud finally asked as he moved his gaze to the Turks.

"Valentine's request." The long haired man replied curtly, never moving his eyes from the fire that everyone seemed intrigued with as they sat up in the mountains near Wutai.

Sarah nodded in confirmation as she rocked her niece gently while Barret eyed the Turks with disdain, but settled on putting another blanket on his adopted daughter who slept quietly beside him.

"Where the fuck is he anyway? They should be the hell back by now." Cid questioned with a slight groan as he sat up carefully.

Tifa reached out and placed a hand on her husbands arm as he started to stand. "I'm sure they are fine you guys. They probably just want to be alone…"

The blond friend, Shera, nodded in agreement as she leaned against her spouse. "The important thing is that she is safe now."

Reno snorted and the silence was all that was heard besides a few snores for the remainder of the night…

"This is Costa Del Sol's number one news radio station. Lina Swoo here today with great weather and news to announce!" A rustle and some people's voices in the background echoed from the small black box sitting haphazardly on the side of Cloud's waist as the group made their way towards the shoreline where a boat was waiting. "Godo, Lord of Wutai, announced this afternoon that their soldiers are withdrawing! What happened? That is a question—" A spiky blond haired man hit the side of the radio, silencing the sharp voice.

Yuffie paused for a moment to look at the mountain they had crossed. 'Withdrawing?' Shaking her head she let her gray orbs trail up the muscular chest that was exposed from the new jacket of Tseng's that was currently on her husband while she wore his shirt and boxers, not to mention the red cloak; finding crimson eyes observing her sent a blush to her cheeks. "I'm fine, Vinny."

He nodded with a raised eyebrow, waiting till she caught up before walking again. Reeve was waving his hand towards the group from his position on the deck of the somewhat large structure. The ninja looked down at the bundle in her arms and felt guilty that she had yet to be able to spend much 'quality' time with her. 'I'll make up for it, I promise.'

Steel boots tapped against the metallic deck of the boat as he his wife and daughter up there to be alone from the others. "Vincent, Yuffie." The voice of Cait Sith greeted as he looked towards the stoic man, ninja and infant. Walking closer he gave a sympathetic smile. "This must be your daughter."

"Silver, yes." Valentine replied shortly, walking past him and towards the edge to stare down at the water below that was rushing by with ease.

Reeve placed a hand on the woman's that held the baby. "You have my deepest sympathy's, if there is anything I can do…"

Yuffie shook her head and looked away, ashamed. The heat swelled to her face again as the feeling of eyes on her cheek was obvious. Slipping past him, the materia thief pressed the child closer and came up beside her husband with tears welling up in her eyes. Crimson eyes looked back to find the man leaving, placing a hand carefully on her hip he tugged her closer. Reaching into his pocket with a sharp claw he pulled out an orb and cast cure on the mother of his child.

A wave of nausea came up. "Take her for a second." Putting the baby in his arms and turning on her heal she ran towards the back of boat, falling to hands and knees as the contents of her stomach came up.

Their daughter began to cry as did Mrs. Valentine as she hit the back of her head against the railing where it was already swollen. "It's official." She muttered as vomit came up again. "This is a bad week."

The dark man gave a sigh and nodded. 'A long week…'

'**_You know, no one is around and she is bent over…' _**Chaos began.

'My daughter is here and she is regurgitating.' His host acidicly replied.

The demon gave a chuckle. **_'You were thinking about it then?'_**

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled as she rushed onto deck with an infant of her own in her arms. "Are you alright?"

Vincent blinked then realized that Cait Sith's 'owner' had most likely been watching the child. His wife gave a snort and leaned back onto her knees as the back of her hand swept over her mouth. "Gawd…" Letting her face press into her palm she closed her eyes. "I feel as if I got trampled by a herd of chocobo's."

The brunette gave a nod and walked over, kneeling down. "Come on downstairs, I found some clothes you can put on. It's cold out…"

Standing up gray eyes looked away from the man's gaze as she walked over and lifted the baby from his arms. "Silver is probably hungry, I'll come back up once I feed her." A shiver ran up her spine as his fingers lifted her chin up as his lips came down to kiss her forehead. "Vinny…"

"Go on." Valentine replied and watched as she nervously turned away and rushed after their comrade who waited with a look of sadness.

The two woman and infants entered the inside of the ship again as they walked down the stairs and through a hallway into a small room. "This is the only room on the ship." Tifa stated as she closed the door behind them and went over to small playpen that was being used as a crib. Mydin let out a sound of protest for a moment as he was placed down, silencing as he received a bottle.

"He's cute." Yuffie commented as she placed her sleeping daughter across from him. "Look's like he will have the gravity defying hair too."

Strife gave a giggle at her friends attempt to ease the tension. "Yeah." A dreamy look passed across before she leaned back to stretch her back. "Silver looks so much like both of you, I'm curious to see how she turns out."

The other mother nodded and reached up to unlock the cloak from herself, cringing as it grazed over her back as it slid off into her hand. Tossing it onto the bed she looked to the sweat pants and top folded neatly at the edge. A hiss passed through her lips as she pulled the black shirt of Vincent's upward only to have it snag slightly on the stitches. "I'll help you." Tifa stated and walked over giving her a sympathetic look that seemed to adorn everyone's face since yesterday. At her friends nod she pulled the fabric up and was very glad she was out of viewing distance as she cringed tears began to form in her own chocolate orbs. "Oh Yuffie…" She whispered as held the shirt, now discarded in her fingers.

"Stop it!" Yuffie suddenly yelled as she turned around to face her friend, the bruising on her breasts apparent as well as well as Tears that had already begun to fall moments earlier. "I don't need pity from everyone!"

"Are you guys alrig—Brat!" Blue eyes were wide as they gazed at the half naked comrade just a few feet from him, the 'brat' fell to her knees covering her face and chest as no matter what way she turned something was exposed. A growl sent the pilot's stunned moment back to reality as he backed away. Silver was crying loudly which had alerted the other baby who began to sob as well. Vincent came rushing in and fell to a knee beside his wife as Tifa rushed over to the children, trying to calm them after pushing the door shut and locking it.

Yuffie fell into his chest, crying again. "It hurts so bad, Vinny, make it stop." She cried out as quietly as she could, clawing at his chest in the process.

His fingers gently stroked her hair as he looked down to see she had slumped forward a second later into unconsciousness. Waiting for a moment he lifted her up with him as he stood, giving a glance to his comrade again before placing his wife under the covers of the twin size bed. Standing there for a moment he then turned and walked over to Tifa who looked away from his hard gaze as he bent down and picked up his daughter.

"I didn't mean to upset her, it was my fault." Strife apologized before taking her son and heading towards the door. "Let her know I'm here if she needs to talk." With a final glance at her comrade and friend she left the room.

**EPILOGUE**

Time passed by slowly for the four, but they finally arrived back home at the mansion. Three days later Sarah had said her goodbyes, much to their surprise. "I need to settle some things." She had said to their protest and left with promises to call when she arrived at her destination.

"Vinny?" Yuffie spoke, looking up at her husband as she finished feeding their daughter and looked at her sleeping peacefully in a crib in the room she once resided in. Her fingers clenched unconsciously on the bar before her. It was a new crib that had been picked up the day before, along with several other supplies. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" The man in dark clothes taken back by the question narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I do not hate you."

Her look cast down to the floor. "…I wouldn't stop loving you if you did." The breath caught in her throat.

The confession sent Vincent off guard for a moment before bringing his hand to her chin like he had done not long ago. "I," He paused and moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his fingers. Both seemed to ignore the symbol on the other side as he finally spoke. "I love you." Leaning down he pressed his lips against her slightly parted ones, taking away any remaining oxygen.

"Vincent!" Yuffie gasped out as she pulled back slightly to look at him. Letting go of the breath she was unconsciously holding, her arms wrapped around his black shirt and tightened tightly. "I love you too." She sniffled and gave a goofy laugh. "Gawd, I'm crying again." A pause and the feeling of hands holding her hips firmly brought her head up again to capture his lips again.

Five months had passed by and Yuffie could swear that she felt like a school girl with the way her husband was fawning over her. Breakfast in bed, sometimes lunch or dinner when she slept in longer from a rather difficult night. Giving a sigh she looked over and placed her palm on his chest, revealing in the feel of his calm breaths that quickened rather rapidly under her touch. "Getting excited?" She whispered with a grin as she leaned down and kissed him. "Oh!"

A smile drifted to his lips as his fingers faintly traced over her thighs. "You seem to be the one rather excited." The moan that parted through her lips next was more than enough motivation for him to pull her underneath him in a haste move. Towering over her he bent his head down to capture her lips again as his hands pressed into the pillows on either side of her head.

"Tease!" She yelped as he moved down and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Tugging on his sides she was delighted when he complied and she quickly found him rocking within her in one gentle movement. "Vinny!" Yuffie breath's quickened as her nails slid down his back, pulling him closer.

The pants grew heavier and the soft groan from his lips was enough to send the ninja into a thigh-squeezing finish, tossing her head back and arching her back as if every fiber of her lithe body was spreading the sensation to every nerve. Vincent gave a final groan and looked down on her with crimson eyes, satisfied. "I love you." He whispered after a moment and a soft kiss to her lips as he pulled out and collapsed beside her.

"I love you too." Yuffie said exasperated.

"We should get up." He commented. "Silver is probably hungry for breakfast." Swinging his legs over the side he sat up and stood, waiting to dress as his wife slid over and came up beside him, reaching a hand out he pressed it against her stomach.

The ninja giggled and placed her palms over his. "Seven more months." She stated as a smile floated to her lips. Vincent nodded and let a rare smile spread over his lips as he looked into the platinum eyes of his wife.

Another kiss sealed their happiness and both the Valentine's were sure fate found it ironic that it all ended this way due to a Brand of Wutai.

**THE END**

_A/n: It is DONE! COMPLETE! ENDED! …hehe… Little of that tired-awakeness kicked in there… I hope you enjoyed reading it! I will be working on my new yuffientine 'Bind My Heart' for those of you that are reading that as well. Thanks for all the reviews; it was a real encouragement for me to put out so many chapters in such a short time! It always makes me pleased to find others enjoying my writing as much as I enjoy typing it… Here I go babbling! Agh!_


End file.
